mirando atrás
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: misao se da cuenta de que nunca va a tener oportunidad con su señor aoshi, por lo que se va del aoiya esperando olvidarlo,encuentrando casa en el dojo de kaoru, donde un viejo amigo también llegará.podrá ser que estos dos entrometidos sean la pareja ideal
1. Chapter 1

**Mirando atrás. **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki.

n/a: espero que les guste el fic. Mas que nada porque es mi primer Sano Misao. Siempre quise hacer un fic de esta pareja, se me hace muy divertida. Pero creí que sería un one-short, pero al final decidí hacer una serie.

Espero no tardar mucho en subirla completa.

Atte: tommy

Ahora si, comencemos con el fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 1… volviendo a vernos**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Miró hacia el cristal de la pequeña ventana del vagón. Llevaba ya unas cuantas horas subida en el tren que la llevaba a pasar una temporada en el dojo kamilla, viaje que le serviría para olvidar las tristes escenas de hace pocos días…

Flash back….

Aoshi… yo…. Sabes que te quiero – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y con el corazón destrozado, ya que sabía que palabras vendrían después.

Y tu sabes que yo a ti no te veo mas que como la chiquilla que siempre has sido, así que deja de humillarte – le dijo con voz cortante.

No quiero hacerlo!!!, pero si es la única manera que tengo para que me quieras lo haré... – susurrando lo último con voz triste.

Aunque lo hagas…. Jamás podré corresponderte… -

Quien? – dijo ella con entrecortada voz.

Quien que???

Quien es la mujer que ocupa tu corazón??

No tiene que importarte –

Si me importa –

Confórmate con saber que murió hace ya años y que es la dueña aún de lo poco que me queda de corazón –

En verdad… en verdad… no hay espacio para mi? –

No -

Las palabras de Aoshi taladraron en su cabeza, dejándola derrotada sin mas razón para seguir en aquel lugar.

Fin del flash back…

Y cuando escuchó aquello supo que no podía conseguir nada de el. Sentía que su corazón estaba vacío y que no le quedaban razones de vivir. Pero recordó algo…

Tenía 18 años!!!, por dios, la vida no se acaba por un hombre…. Y saldría adelante como que se llamaba Misao Makimachi!!!.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Otro día de aburrimiento igual….

Es que no había nada que hacer por esos días. Desde que se había tenido que ir de Japón había estado viajando por todo china, mas un día le llegó una carta de Saito. Estaban buscando nuevos miembros para la policía, obviamente no iba a aceptar, pero cuando le dijeron que no tendría que estar directamente, simplemente actuaría si había una lucha y que tendría criterio para elegir si peleaba o no, entonces lo pensó mejor.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para regresar a Japón, además de que había dejando cuentas pendientes con cierta Kitsune.

Así que sin mas aceptó. Sin saber lo que le esperaría.

La Kitsune ya ni lo reconocía como su anterior amigo, se había vuelto seca y amargada, pronto supo el porque.

Ella, pensando que el nunca volvería se había casado, con un hombre al cual no amaba y que la hacía infeliz, pero que jamás le daría el divorcio, que en esas fechas solo era permitido si el hombre lo pedía.

Sus ojos se entristecieron. El la había amado mas que a su propia vida, pero no lo supo ver hasta que comenzó a extrañarla como a nada en el mundo, y había llegado a su lado demasiado tarde.

Decidió olvidarla… tal vez metiéndose en el trabajo hasta que se le partiera la espalda.

Y así lo había hecho, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un descanso.

vamos a casa de jou-chan!!!! – gritó el luchador.

0o0o0o0o0o0

himura!!!! – gritó la chica abriendo la puerta del dojo.

Quien es? – escuchó la voz de Kaoru hablar

Kaoru??? –

Misao?? –

Amiga!!!! – gritó la chica corriendo a abrazarla.

Que haces por acá? –

Que no puedo venir a visitarlos?? –

Claro!!!, pero me hubieras avisado antes, te hubiera preparado tu habitación –

Amiga… puedo quedarme una temporada con ustedes, prometo que traeré dinero a la casa, no seré una carga – dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que de a poco se amontonaban en sus ojos.

¿Qué pasó Misao? –

Nada importante – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr con fuerza – solo que mis sueños se vinieron abajo – los gemidos de dolor comenzaron a inundar el lugar.

¿quieres que te preste mi cuarto para que te desahogues? -

Hai… hai –

Vamos, ya se enterará después Kenshin de que estás aquí –

0o0o0o0o0o0

A ver… cuanto faltaba para llegar??... ah, si ya solo faltaban dos horas para que llegaran a puerto.

Estaba impaciente por ver a sus amigos, ver a Yahiko, a jou-chan, a Kenshin y comer las delicias de Tae.

Cuando tomó la decisión de visitar a sus amigos el inútil de Saito lo había llamado para arreglar unos disturbios en un pueblo en una pequeña isla. No se pudo negar cuando escuchó como se habían dado las cosas en el lugar, así que pospuso su viaje para su regreso. Así que ahí estaba, listo para bajar ahora si del barco que lo dejaría justo a unos cuantos minutos de camino hasta su destino, donde siempre debería de estar, con sus amigos…. Su familia.

Caminó sin prisas y al poco rato llegó hasta las puertas del dojo Kamilla….

Entró con sigilo para sorprender a sus habitantes, pero todo estaba en extraña quietud. Se introdujo en la casa y miró hacia todos los lugares vacíos, ni una sola alma.

De pronto escuchó ruidos en el cuarto que normalmente en tiempos pasados ocupaba el. Esperó encontrar a sus amigos o por lo menos a alguien conocido, pero se encontró con una mujer delgada dándole la espalda, que se le hizo por un momento extraña, pero sentía que la conocía.

jou-chan?? – preguntó sabiendo que no era ella, pero era la única forma de salir de la duda.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Estaba momentos antes ensimismando recordando como había llegado, lo bien que la habían recibido y lo bien que le había caído ese tiempo en el dojo. Se había aminorado en su interior el dolor del rechazo y ya no pensaba en aquel hombre del que no quería hablar.

Hacía unos días había informado a sus compañeros de su traslado a Tokio, así no tendría que estar yendo y viniendo entre Kyoto y Tokio, sin tener que dejar su puesto como Okashira. Extrañaría a sus amigos, pero sabía que era la única manera de olvidarle y poder amar después de un tiempo a otra persona que si supiera apreciar sus sentimientos.

Volviendo al presente escuchó los pasos encaminarse dentro de la habitación, cada vez mas cerca.

jou-chan?? – escuchó a su espalda.

Sa… sanosuke??

Tu… quien eres?? –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

sa… sanosuke??? –

escuchó como la mujer lo llamaba por su "nombre", aunque no recordaba aún a la chica tenía un aire demasiado familiar.

tu… quien eres?? –

vio como la chica ponía una cara de extrañeza…

tal vez si hago esto me reconozcas – dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello comenzando a trenzarlo.

Al final, el rostro seguía siendo extraño, pero el aire que le hacía familiar aumentó, hasta que por un momentos se le ocurrió asociarla con la chica de la trenza… o como era mejor conocida por el… "la comadreja".

co… comadreja?? –

al fin, el señor cabeza de pollo se le ocurrió recordarme??? – dijo divertida al ver la cara confundida de su amigo.

Pero…. En verdad… eres tu? –

Claro tonto – sonrió ella.

Pero en verdad si no le hubiera dicho que era ella el hubiera jurado que no eran la misma chica. Sus ojos estaban opacos aunque se esforzara en sonreír y además de que su cabello suelto, mas largo de lo que lo recordaba, la piel era pálida y por lo que veía suave, su cuerpo ya no se confundía con el de un chiquillo y sobre todo, su voz era completamente la de una mujer.

Salió de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de cómo la estaba "mirando", sonrojándose casi de inmediato y dándole la espalda…

va… valla… pero… que hace aquí la okashira de los onis? – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas irónico posible.

Pues no lo se, tal vez lo mismo que un prófugo de la justicia – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Oye!! – dijo ofendido dándose otra vez la vuelta para encararla y decirle una o dos verdades a su cara. Sin embargo no pudo porque la chica se le había colgado del cuello mientras lo abrazaba.

Bienvenido a casa amigo – le dijo en un susurro calmado. El simplemente no sabía que hacer. Tenía ganas de responder al abrazo, y al mismo tiempo algo en su interior le decía que era lo correcto, mas su cabeza le dijo que no debía tomarse aquella libertad por muy amiga que fuera y que la alejara de el, ya que no era bien visto que una mujer estuviera así con un hombre que ni era su prometido, novio o esposo.

Ante aquella discusión cabeza-corazón gano el que gana la mayoría de este tipo de peleas… el corazón.

La abrazo con ternura cuando sintió que estaba por romper el abrazo y susurró un debil gracias al oído de la chica. Rompieron el abrazo sin arrepentirse de aquella muestra de afecto, ambos con las caras levemente teñidas de rojo.

ahora, porque no me dices como y donde están los dos tortolos? – dijo sano refiriéndose a Kaoru y a Kenshin.

Primero contestaré a tu segunda pregunta. Kenshin salió a pescar algo para la cena. Kaoru esta dando clases en un dojo cercano y me dejaron sola y desprotegida aprovechado que estoy en mis días de descanso, y sobre lo de que como han estado… pues déjame decirte que tan lentos como siempre –

Eh? –

Aún nada… -

Quieres decir… que… aún nada de nada? – dijo consternado.

Hai, nada de nada –

Pero como puede ser Kenshin así de lento??!!! –

Como si no lo conocieras –

Y yo que pensé que después de lo de Enishii Ken por fin se daría cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer… -

Pues yo pensaba lo mismo, pero creo que nos salió el tiro por la culata, porque no ha pasado nada, y yo ya me estoy hartando de ver a Kenshin quedarse como idiota mirando a la pobre de Kaoru ya demás la peor cosa de todas!!! –

Que??!!, Kenshin se va a morir?? – dijo preocupado el del cabello parado.

No idiota!!, Kaoru parece haberse resignado, ya hasta me comentó de que cree que un alumno del dojo en el que da clases está interesado en ella y hasta está pensando en aceptar!!! –

Que??!!! –

Lo que escuchas… -

No… -

Eh??? –

No puedo permitir que todo mi trabajo con esos dos se venga abajo!!!, tengo que hacer algo!!! –

Si me dices claramente que quieres hacer… estoy hasta dispuesta a ayudarte… - 

Según esta humilde escritora, estos dos ya estaban emocionados por hacer planes y llevarlos acabo, porque en sus mentes, la mejor forma de olvidar las penas… era metiéndose a arreglar las de otras personas.

0o0o0o0o0

Después de un rato platicando y planeando estrategias escucharon como las puertas del dojo se abrían y para sorprenderlos el luchador se escondió en uno de las puertas corredizas que estaban en el cuarto de la chica.

Pronto la puerta principal de cuarto se abrió y dejaron pasar a Kaoru y a Kenshin, ella venía enojada y los ojos del pelirrojo centellaban con un brillo dorado.

no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo!!! – gritó enfurecida Kaoru pensando que entraba a su cuarto.

Quien era ese?!!! – repitió por millonésima vez en su discusión.

Es solo un estudiante!!! –

Si!, y yo me chupo el dedo!!!, ese quiere algo contigo!! –

Pues no sabía que te chuparas el dedo Kenshin, y si te digo que es solo un estudiante es porque solo es un estudiante!!! –

Los ojos de Kenshin volvieron a centellear, pero cuando vio los ojos de la mujer que tanto quería llenarse de lagrimas volvieron a su todo violeta.

Kaoru-dono… yo… -

Pero mira que bien!!!, así es como se tratan desde que no estoy en esta casa? –

Los chicos se volvieron hacia quien les hablaba sorprendidos.

Sanosuke?? – dijo Kaoru sorprendida por la visión que tenía.

Y quien mas Jou-chan??? – sonrió el chico abriéndole los brazos a la mujer que consideraba como su hermana.

Sano!!! – gritó corriendo hacia el abrazándolo con cariño.

Un dejo de celos nacieron en el interior de Ken al ver aquella escena, pero pudo mas que aquello el sentimiento de felicidad de ver a su amigo. Mas este se volvió hacia el con ojos reprobantes señalándolo con el dedo.

y tu!!!, no vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi onee-chan!!! – gritó enfurecido sin darse apenas cuanta de lo que decía.

No te preocupes sano, estos son así, se la pasan peleando por tonterías – dijo Misao conociendo ya esas peleas como la palma de su mano.

Y desde cuando soy tu nee-chan sano?? – dijo divertida Kaoru olvidándose de su tristeza anterior…

Desde siempre jou-chan, solo que tuve que extrañarlos mucho para darme cuanta de cuanto los quiero… a todos… - sonrió – y mas te vale hacer caso a mis palabras Kenshin –

Nunca fue mi intención hacerla llorar – dijo apenado.

Entonces que no se repita, y ahora – sonrió – vamos al Akabeko a comer estofado de carne!!!! – gritó feliz.

Si!!!!! – siguió Misao…

Espera Sano!!! – gritó la Kendoka…. – a menos de que tu pagues, porque no tengo dinero de momento –

No te preocupes jou-chan!!, yo tengo suficiente para comer fuera toda la semana –

A quien asaltaste??!! – dijo alterada la mujer.

A nadie Jou-chan!!, ahora trabajo – su pecho se infló con orgullo. – aunque no es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero me pagan bien –

Y donde trabajas… -

Mejor dejemos eso para después… ahora… vamos a comer!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0

La noticia de que Sano había regresado se extendió por todos los lugares donde anteriormente era conocido. Unos pusieron en la entrada de sus negocios un letrero con mensaje que mas o menos decía así…

"nos reservamos el derecho de admisión a peleadores callejeros y jugadores compulsivos…. Hablamos de ti sanosuke sagara"

Así dejaron bien clarito que no lo querían ni a medio metro de ellos, por lo que no contaron con la honorable presencia del chico en ningún momento.

Habían estado de festejo por toda la semana, en ocasiones saliendo con Yahiko que de vez en cuando los visitaba desde que se había ido a vivir con Tsubame en el Akabeko, no sin ponerse a trabajar como correspondía.

Ya habían llevado a cabo dos planes para juntar a los tortolos tarados como los habían llamado para sus claves de ataque.

Flash back…

bien, tenemos que llevar a cabo el plan "tortolos tarados en la cocina" – dijo alegre la chica ninja.

Ya sabes que tienes que hacer?? –

Hai, tengo que seguir solo lo que acordamos… así que comencemos!!! –

Ambos se dispersaron y se encaminaron a sus puestos de vigilancia.

Misao divisó a Kaoru en la cocina preparando el te.

kaoru… quiero pedirte un favor – dijo con voz suplicante la chica.

Dime?? –

Podrías dejarme hacer la cena este día… por favor??? –

Pero… hoy me tocaba cocinar a mi –

Por favor??, eso… me hace sentirme cerca de mis amigos…. Además… solía cocinar para… para… - fingió querer llorar al recordar a su señor Aoshi.

Esta bien, esta bien, pero no llores –

Arigatou!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0

La cena resultó ser un grupo de manjares que no necesitaban de algo muy costoso para prepararse, todo era delicioso y original. Todos disfrutaron de su cena y hasta repitieron.

en verdad cocinas delicioso Misao – dijo Kenshin perdiendo un poco el miedo.

Gracias Ken – dijo sonrojándose levemente mientras el chico pelirrojo le sonreía.

Kaoru vio todo aquello con los ojos bien abiertos, y se levantó de la mesa sin decir mas y azotando el shoji al salir.

pasó algo malo?? – dijo consternado el ex – batousai.

Quien sabe – contestó haciéndose la inocente la chica mientras seguía conversando con Ken.

Y sin saber porque la sangre del luchador hervía. No sabía porque si el había creado el plan de poner celosa a Kaoru, y si todo iba según su plan tendría que pedirle ayuda a Kenshin para la siguiente cena y no quedar opacada por su amiga, así ellos terminarían juntos, pero es que aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos… solo con ver como la chica Makimachi sonreía coquetamente a el samurai se alteraba y sin querer saber mas, o indagar en el porque de su enojo salió el también del cuarto.

y ahora que mosca le picó??? –

fin del flash back….

Y todo había salido a la perfección, bueno, casi todo….

Flash back….

Kaoru estaba en la cocina comenzando con lo que sería "la cena" del día. Yahiko se había enterado de que Kaoru cocinaba así que ya había puesto una excusa para librarse de comer aquello que el llamaba comida demoníaca. Kenshin pasó por aquel lugar y vio una masa gelatinosa pegada a la pared de la cocina y que también estaba dentro de un cuenco que la kendoka meneaba sin parar.

Kaoru… dono… que está haciendo? - dijo mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca.

Que no vez??!!!, la cena!!! – sonrió como si estuviera haciéndolo de las mil maravillas.

Y… eso es el postre – dijo preocupado al ver aquello que Kaoru llamaba comida.

Que??, no kenshin, es el plato principal…. Creo que lo hice justo como dice la receta – sonrió mostrándole el libro de cocina. Pudo ver un dibujo de cómo se supone que debería quedar aquello y se dio cuenta de que nada tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

El rostro de Kenshin se desfiguró al ver aquello, haciendo que Kaoru tuviera problemas para ignorar las muecas, hasta que por fin se rompió la barrera que la protegía.

kenshin!!!! – la chica rompió en llanto mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

Que… que sucede Kaoru-dono?? – dijo alarmado.

Es asqueroso verdad?!!! –

No es eso… - dijo medio tratando de sonar convincente medio haciéndoselo ver sin querer hacerle daño.

Es asqueroso!!!! –

Bueno… solo… solo un poquito – dijo sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo.

Y yo que pensé que con la ayuda de Keigo iba a poder hacerlo bien!!! –

"keigo" – las cejas del chico se inclinaron hacia su nariz – quien?? –

Keigo!!!, el chico que me regaló el libro!!! – dijo otra vez en medio de su mar de lagrimas.

Le… le regaló un libro – las cejas de Kenshin poco a poco mostraban mas su furia y sus ojos también se tornaban en un dorado intenso.

Hai!!!! –

Trató de tranquilizarse, recordando que solo había sido un regalo…

"pero el regalo de un hombre" – escuchó la voz de batousai

" y eso que?, solo es un libro" –

" Y para que un hombre le hace un regalo a una mujer que no es de su familia??" –

" y eso que tiene que ver??" –

" Baka… un hombre solo regala algo a una mujer cuando está interesado en ella… es lógico que si la mujer lo acepta es porque también lo está" –

" ella no debe haberse dado cuenta de ello, sabemos ambos lo distraída que es" -

" hai, tanto como para no darse cuenta de que es mía y aún así aceptarle regalos a otros" –

"Espera un segundo… ella no es tuya, jamás lo ha sido… simplemente es un bello…." –

" ya vas a salir con tus cursilerías, simplemente es un bellos sueño ibas a decir, pues no, esa mujer es mi mujer, nuestra mujer… y mas le vale que se valla enterando y que se lo hagas entender, si no quieres volver a tener las manos manchadas de sangre… porque te juro que le corto el cuello al tarado que se le acerque" –

Esto…. Kenshin!!! – escuchó el grito de la chica.

Eh??? –

Yo aquí lamentándome y tu ni me escuchas… mejor voy a ir con Keigo para que me ayude a hacer la cena – la chica se encaminó hacia la salida del dojo.

Tu no vas a ningún lado – dijo con voz severa el pelirrojo.

Y porque no?? – dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Porque yo lo digo –

Y solo porque tu lo dices no puedo ir a ver a una amigo??? – dijo ella enfurecida.

Hai, no vas a ningún lado –

Lo que diga su alteza – se mofó ella encaminándose otra vez hacia la salida.

Quieres que te diga porque no puedes ir?? – dijo ahora el comenzando a alzar la voz.

No tengo intención de escucharte hasta que bajes ese tono – dijo ella mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Deja de comportarte como una niña!!! –

Ahora aparte de mi jefe me bienes y me dices que soy una niña…. Eres un imbecil Kenshin!!! –

Con que un imbecil!!! – gritó ahora el tomándola con demasiada fuerza por el brazo.

Me duele!!! –

Ahora vas a escuchar!!! – gritó ahora completamente fuera de si, siendo controlado por batousai – eres mía – y con aquello la azotó contra la pared y comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de la chica, comenzando un beso fiero, casi animal, mordiendo donde podía y sacando sangre de la dulce piel de la mujer que amaba.

Kaoru lejos de sentirse a gusto con aquello forcejeó con el chico. Siempre había soñado con aquello pero no de ese modo. Había imaginado que sería romántico y sensible… justo como era normalmente el joven pelirrojo, pero no de manera fiera y dominante, casi como si la estuviera forzando.

Enloquecido no se dio cuenta del forcejeó que ella hacía para liberarse, la mente del espadachín estaba ocupada con dos ideas…

1: ella era suya

2: ese tipo moriría muy pronto.

Dejó los labios de la chica para ir a su cuello, comenzando a besar el nacimiento de este y los hombros que fácilmente quedaron desnudos bajo su tacto…

basta!!!!! – gritó ella casi sin aliento y lo mas fuerte que pudo, ya casi resignándose a que no serviría de nada y que el enloquecido hombre la tomaría en aquel momento y lugar, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Kenshin sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo. Sus ojos aún dorados adquirieron pequeñas manchas de violeta, demostrando que poco a poco recuperaba la lucidez.

Y es que todo era como si lo hubiera visto como una tercera persona….

La escena de ese momento se estaba repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente… el la besaba en medio de aquella pelea. La golpeaba contra la pared… la tocaba mas allá de lo que se le estaba permitido y todo mientras ella trataba de liberarse y rogaba porque se detuviera.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un gran asco por si mismo lo lleno. Quería cortarse las venas y morir por su atrevimiento y mas por haberla obligado a entregarle lo que sabía era su primer beso, consiente de que tal vez ella ya no lo amaba o de que nunca quiso algo tan comprometedor con el.

La miró a los ojos. Los de ella estaban asustados y los de el avergonzados y con aires de culpabilidad.

gomen…. Gomen… gomen… gomen…. Gomen… gomen… gomen… - el chico calló al suelo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, comenzando a llorar sin poderlo evitar… - no… no soy nadie… merezco morir…. Gomen… gomen Kaoru-dono… gomen… - la palabra se repitió mas de una vez… cada vez con mas culpa y cada vez con mas tristeza.

La chica miró al joven disculparse, vio sus ojos arrepentidos, el aura triste rodeándolo y ciertamente deseo que aquello fuera una pesadilla…

Siempre había deseado que su pelirrojo la besara y la tomara como suya, pero era también cierto que no de aquella manera. Sabía que los celos lo habían controlado, porque solo en casos extremos dejaba salir a batousai al exterior. Y ahora comprendía como se había sentido, justo como ella se sentía cada vez que veía a Megumi arrastrándose para atraerlo.

También supo que desde ese momento el chico no se atrevería a acercarse y casi estaba segura de que querría abandonar el dojo.

Se dijo a si misma que no lo permitiría. Tal vez temiera algo a lo que fuera a pasar, pero sabía que el la amaba por la manera en que su mirada brillaba al verla. Pero es que en esos días desde que llegó Misao se había estado haciendo a la idea de que el pelirrojo jamás diría nada, que se haría de oídos sordos o esperaría a que ella nunca se casara para seguir con la vida que llevaban hasta ese momento. La de una familia, pero que no tienen ninguna relación de ceremonia o ley.

Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó las manos del chico. Hasta ese momentos habían estado enterradas en la mata de cabello del mismo, queriendo estirarlo lo mas que podía para auto castigarse.

mírame – le dijo ella evitando que siguiera con aquello.

No – las lágrimas bajaban pesadas por su rostro. Era extraño ver al temido espadachín llorar, pero se sentía como un maldito y un canaya por lo hecho minutos antes.

Por favor Kenshin – dijo ella comenzando a derramar lágrimas también.

No puedo… -

Mirame te he dicho!!!! – le ordeno.

Y el chico levantó la mirada hacia ella, sin mirarla a los ojos pero haciendo caso a lo que se le pedía.

solo quiero que contestes una pregunta –

Kaoru-dono… yo… - se abstuvo de seguir con su dialogo.

Dime si me amas… dime si sentiste celos… dime por favor… dímelo… es todo lo que quiero saber antes de seguir hablando –

No… no… -

Dilo!!! –

Hai… senti celos… pero… ya nada de eso… -

Dilo… -

La… amo… -

Eso es todo… -

Tiene derecho a echarme de su casa… yo… -

No lo haré… ahora mas que nunca vas a estar aquí… - hizo una pausa y tomó aire… - mira Kenshin, se que lo hiciste por celos… pero eso no justifica que en lugar de decirme lo que sentías me besaras a la fuerza y de ese modo tan vil.. –

El rostro del chico cada vez cambiaba mas y se tornaba cada vez mas triste.

pero aún así te he dicho que te acepto tal como eres y eso incluye al apasionado y posesivo batousai… te amo cual eres… y siempre soñé con ese momento pero de otra forma… ahora vas a tener que compensar mis sueños de un primer beso romántico – tras decir todo aquello las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas.

Kaoru… dono… - respondió el sin aliento.

No mas dono – tomó la mano del chico haciendo que se pusiera de pie, tomó el rostro del chico entre su pequeñas manos – es momento de que me des el segundo… - su aliento acariciaba los labios de el – supérate – susurró antes de unir sus labios sin moverlos, dejando que el reaccionara y que pudiera hacer lo que se le viniera en mente.

Las palabras de la chica le rondaron la cabeza y simplemente, arrepentido por lo hecho, pero feliz por lo conseguido tomó los labios de la chica con dulzura y tranquilidad, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca dulce de Kaoru y disfrutando del momento que vivía.

Fin del flash back…

Así terminó su intervención con la relación de Kaoru y Kenshin, o por lo menos eso pensaron.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y la dueña de el casa tardó un buen rato hasta enterarse de que sus amigos habían partido a trabajar por una semana, casualmente los dos el mismo día y el mismo tiempo.

Por el lado de Misao…

El día anterior al acontecimiento de la cocina la chica había recibido una nota de su jefe, bueno, de su jefe provisional. Saito otra vez le fregaba el rato mientras el se la pasaba de las mil maravillas con su esposa en su viaje por los países europeos.

Maldijo por lo bajo al maldito hijo de loba.

Bueno, pero no le quedaba mas que cumplir con su deber. Lo malo era que tenía que compartir misión con un tipo incompetente que ni siquiera conocía.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por el lado de Sano…

Maldito hijo de su…. Loba madre…

Apenas tenía unas cuentas semanas sin misiones y le llega el maldito recado de que tenía una misión con una mujer que no conocía, o mas bien no le habían dicho quien era.

Solo esperaba que no fuera Mutsumi, porque esa mujer no lo dejaba en paz ni cinco segundo, se arrastraba y ofrecía ante el cada que podía y ya se estaba cansando de rechazarla…

Algunos pensarán… Milagro!!!, Sano rechazó a una chica… pero es que esa chica era una cosa diferente… era resbalosa a mas no poder y aparte de eso cada día estaba mas fea… las arrugas abundaban en su rostro y todo por el maldito tabaco que le había inculcado Saito.

En fin. Ahora iba en camino hacia la Terminal de trenes para poder llevar al lugar donde tenía que encontrar a su compañera….

Kami… que no fuera Mutsumi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

5 horas después con Misao.

Ahora bien. Llevaba 5 horas de camino, solo tenía ya que llegar al centro del pueblo colindante con la ciudad esta perdida en la nada donde la había dejado el tren de mala muerte.

En lo que caminaba recordó todo lo que tuvieron que hacer Sano y ella para lograr que Ken y Kaoru por fin terminaran juntos y sin tapujos, aunque tuvo que contener la furia de Sanosuke porque cuando escuchó como Kenshin golpeo a Kaoru contra la pared el fuego interno del chico se había encendido y había querido ir y acabar con aquello. Tuvo que retenerlo con los mejores agarres que le habían enseñado… mejor no pensar en aquello porque habían terminado en posiciones muy comprometedoras por aquello y el solo pensar en la forma en la que sus cuerpos se habían tocado ahora era el fuego en ella el que ardía.

No sabía que le estaba pasando con el chico este, nunca, ni con Aoshi le había pasado. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, no quería volverse a enamorar y volver a sufrir, pero algo pasaba que no lo podía sacar de su mente… si hasta había creído verlo hace unas pocas horas en el tren!!!. Si no supiera que el estaba en el dojo con los chicos habría tenido ganas de ir hasta el y hablarle, pero el momento en que lo vio duró solo un pequeño instante.

Tenía que llegar a un punto estratégico que Saito había escogido para el encuentro. Aunque no se rompió mucho la cabeza, había elegido el único templo que había en la ciudad.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora si, acababa de llegar a la estación de trenes. Cansado y sudoroso buscó a la chica, pero en ese momento recordó algo muy común en Saito.

Sacó la hoja que le mandó de la misión y lo que vio confirmó sus sospechas.

Un pequeño posdata en la nota…

"PD. El encuentro es en el templo de la ciudad".

Gritó tan alto que todos los que pasaban a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo con mala cara.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, el encuentro estaba planeado para el medio día y para eso solo faltaba una hora. Tendría que correr.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mama mía porque tenía que estar el dichoso templo en lo alto de una colina, solo faltaba que su dichoso compañero no llegara a la hora que habían planeado.

Ahora bien, era momento de correr.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos figuras corrían hacia la colina, comenzaron a acelerar pensando que llegarían tarde a su cita, pero algo impidió su camino.

El cuerpo del otro.

auch!!!!! – gritaron ambos a la vez

quien te crees que eres???!!! – dijeron otra vez a coro.

Quien soy yo??!!! – esto se convirtió en un dueto.

Pues para que lo sepas soy Sanosuke Sagara/ soy Misao Makimachi!!! – ahora callaron a la vez…

Rit…rit… rit….

que haces aquí!!!!! –

**continuará!!!... **

**Konichiwa!!!!... lectores…. **

Que les parece???, espero que les guste.

Además quiero decirles algo… estoy va de regalo para mi amiga Okashira Janet. Se que a lo mejor no le va la pareja, pero es que siempre le dije que haría un fic de esta pareja y por fin le cumplo.

Espero que te agrade amiga.

Atte: tommy


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirando atrás. **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki.

n/a: espero que les guste el fic. Mas que nada porque es mi primer Sano Misao. Siempre quise hacer un fic de esta pareja, se me hace muy divertida. Pero creí que sería un one-short, pero al final decidí hacer una serie.

En otras cosas, como ya me dijo mi amiga okashira Janet que si le gustó la serie se la dedico otra vez… creo que todos mis fics de r.k. van dedicados a ella, pero bueno…

Y también está dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis fics, porque por ustedes escribo.

Atte: tommy

Ahora si, comencemos con el fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos figuras corrían hacia la colina, comenzaron a acelerar pensando que llegarían tarde a su cita, pero algo impidió su camino.

El cuerpo del otro.

auch!!!!! – gritaron ambos a la vez

quien te crees que eres???!!! – dijeron otra vez a coro.

Quien soy yo??!!! – esto se convirtió en un dueto.

Pues para que lo sepas soy Sanosuke Sagara/ soy Misao Makimachi!!! – ahora callaron a la vez…

Rit…rit… rit….

que haces aquí!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 2… Comenzar nuestra misión…

0o0o0o0o0o0

No podía creerlo… en definitivo, eso no podía estar pasando…

No se suponía que el odiaba a la policía!!!!

Como fue que el terminó metido en eso???.

En definitivo, nunca entendería como fue que Sanosuke Sagara se metió de policía, mas teniendo como jefe a Hajime Saito, menos entendería como fue que ahora tenían una misión juntos… pero lo que menos entendía era porque se sentía tan dichosa por esa simple razón.

Lo miró de reojo, caminaba a su lado con paso lento pero decidido hacia el hostal que tenían reservado gracias a sus contactos en la ciudad. La misión según Saito, o por lo menos lo que decía su carta era sencilla, pero no dudaba que lo que para el era sencillo significara en realidad "solo arriesgas un poco la vida".

Ya se conocía bien al maldito lobo ese, era capaz de enviarlos a un lago diciéndoles que iban a entrenar, resultando que el lago estuviera lleno de pirañas… el era una.

Lo miró otra vez y se sonrojó con fuerza al ver que el volteaba a verla… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando??!!!.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La miró preocupado… estaba roja y temió por un posible fracaso en la misión, pero mas por la salud de la chica….

Pero una cosa… ¿Cómo fue que la chica "odio al hijo de loba" había terminado siendo una de las policías bajo su mando???, bueno, tal vez ella se estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta sobre el…

0o0o0o0o0o0

hace dos años… - comenzó a hablar el joven Sagara sorprendiendo a la chica.

¿Qué sería lo que le iba a contar???

hace dos años cuando me fui de Japón estaba emocionado por mi nueva aventura, pero… al mismo tiempo me entristecí por el hecho de separarme de las personas que amaba… -

0o0o0o0o0o0

…. Pero… al mismo tiempo me entristecí por el hecho de separarme de las personas que amaba… "en especial de ella" – pensó por último al recordar aquel día. El se había dado cuenta de que quería a la doctora que siempre lo curaba, no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

Y?? – la escuchó preguntar curiosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

pase mucho tiempo en chica, creí que nunca podría regresar a Japón, pero un día me encontré con Saito… te aseguro que cuando lo vi lo primero que quise hacer fue salir corriendo… cuando el se acerca solo viene la desgracia - rió el.

Hai – ella también rió un poco.

Me ofreció entrar a la guardia… o como le llama el, a la banda de tarados que tiene por ayudantes –

Hey!!!! –

Que?, son sus propias palabras… y creo que ya me incluye en ella –

Jajajaja, tienes razón, pero recuérdame una cosa –

Que? –

Darle su merecido cuando lo volvamos a ver… -

Hai… va a ser divertido ver a una comadreja pelear con un lobo –

Jaja, muy gracioso Sagara, vas a seguir o no? –

Hai… hai - suspiró – en que estaba?, ah, si, me encontré con Saito, al final, el maldito me terminó convenciendo, y aún ni yo creo que lo hiciera, aunque si me pidieran que diera una razón… sería el hecho de que echaba de menos a mis amigos, a mi familia, a la mujer que amaba… - sonrió con tristeza.

Ante tal revelación no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Una cosa que esperaba menos que Sano estuviera trabajando con Saito era el hecho de que estuviera enamorado. Pero una cosa llamó su atención… el hecho de que dijera "amaba".

como que amabas?? – bajó la cabeza sin quererlo… ese tema… le dolía.

Ella… creo que aún siento algo por ella, pero ya no es lo mismo. Ella traicionó mi confianza, la promesa que le hice de siempre regresar… no importaba donde estuviera – sonrió recordando aquel momento…

Flash back…

Sano estaba en el consultorio medico de la doctora, esta lo reprendía por llegar a su casa de noche, en especial tan noche.

como se te ocurre??, y mira esas heridas… de seguro te metiste en peleas callejeras verdad?? –

ya.. ya… señorita perfección –

y todavía me vienes con esas!!!, a ver… sopla!! – dijo acercando su nariz hacia la boca de el chico.

Ahhh –

Pero mira nada mas!!!!! Aparte de llegar tarde y herido, borracho!!! –

Deja que ahogue mis penas en sake… es la única manera que conozco… dijo tristemente sacando un lado suyo que la chica no conocía.

Pues aún así no deberías de hacerlo!!!, que no te das cuanta de que hay personas que se preocupan por ti?, que no te das cuenta de que estés en ese estado hace que los que te aman se sientan tristes… - ella bajó la mirada.

Tu… tu te sientes triste??? – dijo mirándola con seriedad aún con los litros de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo.

Como te atreves a dudarlo???!!!, no se supone que soy tu amiga???!!!, como quieres que no me preocupe por la persona a la que a…. – llevó las manos a su boca que estuvo a punto de revelar lo que sentía por el chico.

Por la persona a la que….??? – la invitó a continuar sabiendo ya la respuesta.

No pienso decirlo… -

Aunque no lo digas yo si lo haré… - tomó el rostro de la doctora y la besó con ternura. El beso duró poco ya que ninguno de los dos se había preparado para el.

Sabes que ese beso hubiera sabido mejor sin ese aroma a alcohol que llevas??? – dijo ella con cara soñadora.

Y sabes que si no los llevara encima no me hubiera atrevido a dártelo??? –

Entonces dejaré de quejarme… - dijo ella en broma.

Megumi??? –

Si?? –

Prometo… que no importa donde esté ni lo que pase… siempre volveré a tu lado –

Sano… - susurró ella con ternura acariciando la mano que acababa de vendar y que aún conservaba entre las suyas. – te quiero – lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que su cabello se meciera ante el impulso.

Y yo te amo – le dijo tan bajo que ni ella lo escuchó, pero el esperó que lo sintiera en el momento en que la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que ella quedó dormida.

Fin del flash back…

pero creo que el amor…. No es suficiente si no es correspondido con la misma intensidad por la otra persona –

ella lo miró con tristeza. En verdad que no conocía esa parte del joven peleador. La parte sensible que casi nunca dejaba ver y que ahora mismo la tenía enternecida y entristecida al mismo tiempo, porque, aunque era algo verdaderamente hermoso que el hubiera amado con tanta intensidad, también sabía que un amor así no se olvida tan fácilmente…

por eso fue que me uní a Saito y terminé trabajando para el!!! – el chico cambió drásticamente de expresión para volverse a mirarla sonriente y fresco.

Eh??? –

Me estabas poniendo atención niña comadreja??? – lo miró burlón al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica. – y tu??, porque? –

Ehh?? –

Vas a seguir todo el camino con el "ehh???", mejor cuéntame porque te uniste a Saito –

Creo… - lo pensó un poco – que por lo mismo que tu –

Extrañabas a tu familia??, que no vives con ella??? –

No tonto!!!! – suspiró resignada – mal de amores… -

El tonto del cubo de hielo – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Hai –

Ahora que te hizo?? –

Yo… necesitaba alejarme de el. Me di cuenta de que lo que yo hacía por el no era nada, al menos a su vista, el era todo para mi, y yo para el no era mas que una niña molesta que le quitaba su preciado tiempo de meditación –

Tu no eres eso – dijo tratando de alentarla.

Pero para el lo era… me declaré de mil maneras, creo que hasta le hice un pastel que decía que si quería salir conmigo… - una risa triste salió de sus labios – soy patética… - unas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, pero fueron rápidamente apartadas – así que un día me vi decidida a irme, olvidarlo completamente y comenzar con mi vida desde cero… me dolió dejar a los onis, pero sigo siendo la okashira. De la asignación de misiones se encarga Kuro y lo demás un mensajero de los onis me trae los papeles cada mes a casa de Ken… aunque solo llevo un mes con ellos… -

Caminaron otro rato y….

oye sano?? –

nani?? –

porque llamaste al señor Aoshi tonto si aún no sabías lo que había pasado??? – preguntó curiosa…

"porque nunca se dio cuenta de todo lo que vales", por nada, le tengo manía, mira, ya llegamos al hostal – señaló el cartel que estaba sobre ellos.

Entonces entremos, tengo tanto sueño!!!! – llevó los brazos hacia arriba y se estiró un poco…- entras o no?? –

Hai, solo quiero tomar un poco de aire… -

Entonces te espero dentro – la chica caminó rumbo a la entrada del lugar siendo vigilada por la mirada del chico que admiraba de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la chiquilla.

Lo primero, su largo cabello negro con toques azul eléctrico, tan largo como nunca vio

otro y tan hermoso que solo tenía comparación con la belleza de los ojos de la chica.

La estrecha cintura que se dejaba ver bajo sus vestimentas ninja y las largas y torneadas piernas que se revelaban ante lo cortos que eran sus shorts. Si no se sintiera como si traicionara sus sentimientos hubiera jurado que era el ser mas hermoso que nunca hubiera visto…

La vio entrar a la posada y soltó un suspiro cansado…

porque siento que traiciono a Megumi cuando pienso así de Misao??, no fue ella la que me traicionó a mi?? – levantó la mirada al cielo – porque siento todo esto cuando estoy junto a ella???, no me quiero volver a enamorar… - sonrió – no quiero volver a sufrir, ya tuve suficiente… esta misión va a ser peligrosa –

lo decía no por lo que les esperaba… sino porque sabía que el riesgo mas grande que corría era el caer en las redes que poco a poco esa mujer sin querer tejía a su alrededor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao se recostó cansada en el futón y vio el que estaba a su lado, no podía creer que tuvieran que dormir en la misma habitación… seguro cuando el se diera cuenta armaría tal berrinche que despertaría a todos los que se hospedaban en el lugar.

Cerró los ojos y lo único que pudo ver bajo la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados era la triste sonrisa de Sano.

"Ella… creo que aún siento algo por ella, pero ya no es lo mismo. Ella traicionó mi confianza, la promesa que le hice de siempre regresar… no importaba donde estuviera"

quien dejó tan herido tu corazón???. Porque me duele tanto que ya esté ocupado tu corazón??? –

Llevó la mano a su pecho…

porque lates tan rápido??, porque quieres enamorarte otra vez???, quieres sufrir de nuevo??? – preguntó a su corazón – no quiero que me rechacen otra vez… ya me humillé suficiente –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sano entró al hostal y el portero le entregó un número que indicaba cual era su habitación, además de una carta que esa mañana había llegado para ellos.

Primero abrió la carta que seguramente era de su jefe.

"que se lo trague la tierra" –

_Queridos gallo y comadreja: _

tan lindo como siempre Saito – dijo con voz sarcástica.

_Espero que lleguen por lo menos con unos rasguños a la posada, pero como no soy tan iluso mejor me guardo mis deseos para cuando estén conmigo. El día después de que lleguen llegarán al hostal un informante y un espía que les darán información sobre su nueva misión. El informante les dirá de que trata y el espía les explicará algunas cosas mas… que no diré por ahora porque si no se acaba el suspenso. _

que no vez que no nos importa el suspenso sino terminar rápido con esta chingada misión!!!! – gritó enfurecido haciendo que el portero lo viera con cara de "y a este que le pasa".

_Bueno, espero que duerman bien con la pequeña sorpresita que les tengo preparada, y se llevarás muchas mas cuando despierten_

Bueno… así terminaba la dichosa cartita que les dejó el lobo, pero no le importaba, ahora lo que tenía era sueño. Acabaría con la misión un unos días y podría librarse del peligro que corría en ese lugar.

Llegó a la habitación y con los ojos cerrados se sacó los zapatos y su típica chaqueta, quedando así en vendas y pantalón, se metió al futón y en menos de lo canta un compadre suyo quedó dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente…

El sol brillaba, haciendo que el chico abriera poco a poco los ojos notando algo extraño en la situación…

Estaba vestido como debía, pero sentía algo extraño… un extraño peso sobre su pecho.

Bajó la vista y lo primero que vio fue la cabellera negra de su compañera de misión. Adormilado sonrió y besó la coronilla de la chica haciendo que esta se revolviera y lo abrazara por la cadera aún dormida.

El rodeo a la chica por la cintura y con la otra mano cubrió sus ojos con un trozo de la tela de su chaqueta, y así volvió a quedar dormido.

Continuará….

Konichiwa!!!!...

Saben, escribí esto en un solo día!!!. Milagro!!!!.

Pero lo hice rápido porque mi querida amiga a la que esta dedicado este fic ya me dijo que me estoy tardando mucho… así que entre prisas logré terminar… solo espero que les guste aún así…

Les tengo preparadas muchas ideas nuevas para el prox capitulo.

En fin, por ahora no tengo mucho que decirles.

Me despido.

Atte: tommy


	3. llegaron

**Mirando atrás. **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki.

n/a: espero que les guste el fic. Mas que nada porque es mi primer Sano Misao. Siempre quise hacer un fic de esta pareja, se me hace muy divertida. Pero creí que sería un one-short, pero al final decidí hacer una serie.

En otras cosas, como ya me dijo mi amiga okashira Janet que si le gustó la serie se la dedico otra vez… creo que todos mis fics de r.k. van dedicados a ella, pero bueno…

Y también está dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis fics, porque por ustedes escribo.

Atte: tommy

Ahora si, comencemos con el fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente…

El sol brillaba, haciendo que el chico abriera poco a poco los ojos notando algo extraño en la situación…

Estaba vestido como debía, pero sentía algo extraño… un extraño peso sobre su pecho.

Bajó la vista y lo primero que vio fue la cabellera negra de su compañera de misión. Adormilado sonrió y besó la coronilla de la chica haciendo que esta se revolviera y lo abrazara por la cadera aún dormida.

El rodeo a la chica por la cintura y con la otra mano cubrió sus ojos con un trozo de la tela de su chaqueta, y así volvió a quedar dormido.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 3... llegaron...

0o0o0o0o0

Se estiró como un gato perezoso y acostumbró sus ojos a la luz que entraba por la ventana. A su olfato desarrollado por el entrenamiento llegó un aroma que desconocía, pero que extrañamente la estaba haciendo sentir cómoda y tranquila, abrazó lo que fuera que estuviera abrazando anteriormente y queriendo volver a dormir se reprochó porque sabía que tenía que comenzar con la misión.

Deslizó la maño por la superficie que mantenía entre sus brazos. Sintió el conjunto de músculos aún sin saber que eran. Imaginó por la dureza, cerrando los ojos, a un chico de buen cuerpo, deliciosamente trabajado para deleite de sus manos y pronto, en su mente, ese chico tuvo rostro…. Sanosuke.

Se levantó exaltada por sus propios pensamientos mirando a su lado para ver en realidad que era aquello que le había hecho tener no muy puros pensamientos. Oh, sorpresa se llevó al ver al mismo Sanosuke sin camisa a su lado, respirando suavemente aún dormido.

Se dio el lujo de mirarlo de pies a cabeza…. De verdad que era un monumento….

"no es tiempo de perversiones muchacha!!!" – se recriminó ella misma dándose una palmada en la mejilla.

Se escabulló de la mano que el mantenía en su cintura y acomodó su yukata y cabellos. Tomó sus artículos de aseo y salió del lugar hecha un tomate por el sonrojo.

0o0o0o0o0

Sano abrió los ojos e inconscientemente buscó a su lado el calor que había sentido cubrirlo por toda la noche, no encontró nada mas que las sábanas vacías…

"debió ser mi imaginación" –

Sonrió al recordar el grato sueño que había tenido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sueño no había tenido que ver en nada con Megumi, solamente había soñado en como sería su vida como un hombre de hogar (cuesta imaginarlo). Tomar por las tardes el té preparado por su esposa, que extrañamente le parecía demasiado familiar el rostro que había imaginado, ver correr a unos cuantos niños por los jardines de una linda casa a las afueras de la ciudad y por las noches descansar abrazando por la cintura a aquella con la que era su mujer.

La recordaba con una fina yukata blanca con bordados en hilo rojo, el cabello largo y suelto color negro con tonos azulados, pero su rostro… su rostro no lo recordaba…

Deseo con todas las fuerzas que Megumi no se hubiera casado para arruinarse la vida y arruinársela a el. Deseo que en vez de eso lo hubiera esperado y haber vivido juntos todo aquello que soñó. Deseo sobre todo, muy en el fondo, encontrar a alguien a quien amar una vez mas.

" lo mas extraño es que a veces no quiero que pase" –

Incoherencias de la vida. Una parte de el quería que ese momento llegara lo mas pronto posible, otra, su parte pesimista, le decía que era mejor que esa persona se mantuviera lejos, nunca podría encontrar a alguien que llenara por completo ese corazón herido o tan siquiera dispuesta a hacerlo.

No quería volver a ilusionarse con todo aquello que un día soñó al lado de la doctora para caer desde su mismo cielo una vez mas. Por ello se juró a el mismo cerrar su corazón con llave, o levantar una muralla alrededor de el.

0o0o0o0o0

Sintió el agua correr por su cuerpo. Listo, estaba limpia para poder entrar a las aguas termales.

Tomó la toalla y la enroscó a su alrededor, lista para comenzar con su baño relajante.

Miró sus manos, sintiendo aún en ellas el tacto suave de los pectorales vendados del peleador. Se cerraron en puño tratando de alejar pensamientos amorosos de su mente.

"no te ilusiones de nuevo" – se dijo a si misma, suficiente tenía con las humillaciones y rechazos recibidos por el ninja como para volver a caer en las trampas de su corazón enamoradizo.

"su corazón está ocupado también" –

Recordó los ojos tristes de su amigo al recordar los momentos pasados con aquella a la que había amado. Un amor así, como el que lo atormentaba, no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, igual que ella no había olvidado a Aoshi.

Porque sentía atracción por Sano, pero era diferente… completamente diferente a sus sentimientos por Aoshi. A veces ni ella misma los sabía explicar.

Amistad????...

Hermandad????...

Compañerismo????

Amor fugaz???

Amor obsesivo???

O un amor verdadero???

No estaba segura ni de lo que sentía por Aoshi, mucho menos lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Sanosuke. Tenia que admitir que en ese tiempo pensó en que tal vez siempre estuvo obsesionada con Aoshi, viéndolo como lo que tenía que alcanzar y nunca dejar de amar.

Pero???... que iba a pasar cuando lograra hacerlo amarla???... lo seguiría queriendo como hasta ese momento???... le bastaría un amor silencioso y seco como el que estaba segura era lo que le podría dar???

Tal vez no.

Y también ha pensado en que tal vez si su amor si era verdadero debió de haber aceptado desde un principio el rechazo de Aoshi y dejarlo ser feliz con el recuerdo en el que el quería vivir.

Salió del agua con lentitud. Había pasado ya media hora en el agua en medio de sus recuerdos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Seguro Sano estaría desesperado. Tomó su yukata de bordados rojos y cepilló el cabello con una peineta. Algo le decía que esa era la vestimenta que debía llevar ese día.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Entró perezoso al baño termal que correspondía a los hombres y aunque según la casera el hostal estaba lleno, el baño no. Estaba sin un alma, bueno, mas que la de el.

Y en el silencio el sonido de un suspiro de satisfacción le llenó los oídos.

Se acercó a la pared de bambú y por un pequeño orificio pudo ver al otro lado. Aquel lugar estaba tan solo como ese. Pero pudo ver, aún así, la espalda de quien había suspirado. Larga y fina, seguramente suave y blanca, no lo sabía por la toalla que la cubría.

Pudo ver el cabello negro de la mujer húmedo y pegado a sus hombros estrechos y el delicioso bulto que se perdía en el agua al terminar su espalda.

La vio salir del agua y tomar un fino yukata de bordados rojos, como en su sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Escuchó un extraño ruido que la hizo volverse a ver si alguien estaba en el baño además de ella. Le restó importancia y al fin salió del lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao!!!!!

La chica a la que había estado espiando era Misao.

Cerró los ojos reclamándose y haciéndolo aún mas cuando algo en su mente le dijo que todo el cuadro estaba completo.

La mujer de yukata fina y bordados rojos, cabellos largos y negros azulados, hermoso cuerpo y largas piernas, su rostro por fin estaba completo… Misao.

" ella no" - se dijo mentalmente para darse entender a si mismo que no volvería a enamorarse de una amiga.

Suspiró resignado sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de Misao, pero de pronto un recuerdo fue lo que llamó su atención.

El, en la cama de la que se había levantado, besando los cabellos de la ninja y apretándola en un abrazo celoso por la cintura mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho para dormir.

"un recuerdo o un sueño???" – se cuestionó a el mismo – "seguro un sueño"

Demasiado bello para ser verdad.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ninguno de los dos se miró durante el desayuno.

Ella por recordar el hecho de que sus traviesas manos habían recorrido su cuerpo sin consentimiento y por el hecho de que le había gustado.

El por comenzar a verla como algo mas que una amiga.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirar atrás, no podían dejar de pensar en volver a sufrir por amor. Ambos querían enterrar su corazón.

por cierto Misao, Saito dijo que hoy llegaban nuestros informantes - dijo tratando de romper el hielo

que bien – contestó seca, o mas bien en otro mundo.

Ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, comprendía la actitud del otro. Ambos pensando en que habían hecho algo malo para obtener el silencio del otro y recibiéndolo como justo castigo.

El shoji se abrió dando paso a la propietaria de la posada.

- los buscan Señores –

La mujer se hizo a un lado dando paso a un hombre y una mujer.

tu!!!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Misao y Sanosuke señalando a un personaje diferente…. – que haces aquí???? – otra vez a coro.

El hombre y la mujer sonrieron a sus respectivos conocidos…

así saludas a un viejo amigo Sanosuke??? –

y tu que Misao???, ya no soy digna de tu amistad??, o tan siquiera un saludo formal???? – rió divertida la mujer.

Sano sonrió al chico y se acercó a estrechar su mano.

bienvenido amigo –

Misao simplemente corrió hacia su amiga a abrazarla.

te extrañé –

continuará….

Konichiwa!!!!!...

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar por mucho tiempo, aquí tienen la conti de este fic que espero estén disfrutando. Y como todos los días les digo…. Lo hice en un solo rato, dos horas para ser exactas, y para mi eso es ser Express.

Mi hermana está apunto de llegar de un viaje que hizo así que me despido.

Sigan leyendo.

Atte: tommy

Espero reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Mirando atrás. **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki.

n/a: espero que les guste el fic. Mas que nada porque es mi primer Sano Misao. Siempre quise hacer un fic de esta pareja, se me hace muy divertida. Pero creí que sería un one-short, pero al final decidí hacer una serie.

En otras cosas, como ya me dijo mi amiga okashira Janet que si le gustó la serie se la dedico otra vez… creo que todos mis fics de r.k. van dedicados a ella, pero bueno…

Y también está dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis fics, porque por ustedes escribo.

Atte: tommy

Ahora si, comencemos con el fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0

El hombre y la mujer sonrieron a sus respectivos conocidos…

así saludas a un viejo amigo Sanosuke??? –

y tu que Misao???, ya no soy digna de tu amistad??, o tan siquiera un saludo formal???? – rió divertida la mujer.

Sano sonrió al chico y se acercó a estrechar su mano.

bienvenido amigo –

Misao simplemente corrió hacia su amiga a abrazarla.

te extrañé –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 4… presentándonos…

0o0o0o0o0o0

ustedes se conocen?? – el coro del chico pollo y la chica comadreja era perfecto…(palabras sacadas de boca de Saito), pero esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida de uno a otro

claro que lo conozco – dijo Sano saliendo por fin de su rutina de duetos – pero no nos hemos visto en un tiempo – sonrió – mejor te lo presento –

no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo solo Sano – interrumpió el chico – mi nombre es Hikaru Suo (si han visto host club sabrán de donde saqué el nombre), mucho gusto – saludó arrodillándose y besando la mano de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar – un saludo de mi país – sonrió.

No eres Japonés?? –dijo extrañada al escuchar aquello "de mi país".

Solo por mi padre, en realidad mi madre es holandesa y siempre he vivido en aquel país – sonrió, y por fin la chica pudo apreciar los ojos azules tras la mata de cabello castaño claro. El chico era alto y fornido, pero nada que lo hiciera ver exagerado, tuvo que reconocer para ella misma que el chico era bello.

Y tu amiga?, donde se metió? – preguntó Sano interrumpiendo la forma en que Misao escrutaba con la mirada a su "amigo".

Creo que fue a recoger algo en la entrada de la posada – explicó el castaño

Y ahora tu, cuenta de donde conoces a esta chica? –

Pues… déjame te cuento, ella es un a gran ex – ninja del oni, se salió mucho antes de entrar en servicio, pero entrenamos juntas cuando niñas, antes de que me fuera tras Aoshi – bajó la mirada recordando el poco pero inolvidable tiempo que había pasado junto con la chica.

Sano se esforzó en recordar el aspecto de la mujer que había llegado con Misao, pero no logró nada, estaba tan concentrado en el hecho de volver a ver a su amigo que no prestó ni la mas mínima atención a la acompañante de su amigo.

lo que se me hace raro es que Saito contactara con ambos – dijo por lo bajo Misao.

Hola!!!!!!!! – gritó la loca, digo, la amiga de Misao.

Sigues siendo una escandalosa Sayaka- se burló la antes nombrada.

No voy a cambiar por nada del mundo, ni por mi novio lo he hecho, así que no esperes milagros –

Novio!!!!! – ahora era Misao la gritona.

Claro que si…. O como esperabas que Saito contactara a dos buenos contactos tan rápido… -

Entonces!!!!- Sano uniéndose al club de los gritones… (gritones, unidos, jamás serán vencidos!!!)

Sano, amigo, te presento a mi próxima esposa, Sayaka Tsuzumine – sentenció el de ojos azules.

Mucho gusto – se inclinó ella.

Que????!!!!!!! – (es necesario decir que fue un grito mutuo?)

0o0o0o0o0o0

En el cuarto, ahora separado, de las chicas…

y dime Misao, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con ese papacito?? –

eh??? –

que me cuentes como fue que ahora estás con ese chico, Sanosuke si mal no recuerdo –

tu…. Tu… tu… piensas que el y yo estamos juntos??? –

hai!!!! – sonrió

JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Misao estalló en carcajadas.

Y ahora que es tan gracioso? –

El… el y yo…no somos nada… no somos nada… - sonrió de manera triste.

Que pasa Mis??? – le dijo de manera cariñosa.

El.. el ya tiene a alguien en su corazón y el mío está lo suficientemente herido como para no querer arriesgarse – dijo con tristeza.

Pero lo quieres??? –

No lo se y esta maldita misión solo sirve para que me confunda –

Donde quedó? –

Ehh?? –

Donde dejaste a mi amiga!!! – gritó – donde está la chica decidida que yo conocía???, donde está la chica alegre y fuerte???, donde está la chica que sabe lo que quiere??? –

La mató Aoshi-san –

Aoshi-san???, ese maldito volvió???? – la chica apretó los dientes.

Porqué reaccionas así??? –

Nada, nada… pero volvió?? –

Hai, hace un tiempo que está de regreso en el Aoiya, está arrepentido de todo lo malo que hizo, y comprendí su dolor. Lo amé mas de lo que ya lo amaba con cada día que pasaba, pero mi amor no sirvió de nada, el… el nunca podría amar a una niña tonta como yo. Por eso me alejé del Aoiya…era la única manera de olvidar- las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Y entonces llegó el – dijo su amiga con voz comprensiva.

Llegó y volvió mi vida un desastre…si solo subiera llegado un poco mas tarde… cuando ya estuviera curada de esta herida estaría lista para ir a la batalla y ganarme su corazón si es que no lo tengo ya, pero no… tenía que llegar justo en este momento maldito de mi vida –

Llora todo lo que quieras Misao –la abrazó y Misao recargó el rostro contra el hombro de su amiga.

Mientras tanto el rostro de Sayaka se desfiguró por el enojo…

"lo volviste a hacer Shinomori" –

No se que hacer… -

Yo creo que llegó justo a tiempo –

Eh?? –

Si hubiera llegado antes, tu lo hubieras rechazado, segada por tu "amor" por el señor Aoshi, y si hubiera llegado mas tarde, tal vez ya habrías cerrado tu corazón a toda posibilidad… tan solo, conócelo mas, y cuando estés segura de lo que sientes… entonces y solo entonces, deja que tu corazón vuele hacia el suyo –

Te has vuelto una cursi – se burló misao de manera cariñosa.

Lo que hace el amor… - jugó Sayaka

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

y así fue como llegue al dojo kamilla y logré con mi gran ingenio juntar a jou-chan y al bruto de Kenshin – dijo con una sonrisa radiante Sagara.

Pues has tenido mucho con que divertirte amigo – se rió Hikaru.

Pero hay algo que aún no comprendo –

Que? –

Como es que tu, el eterno don Juan terminara atado a una sola mujer??? – dijo con cara de "quiero respuestas rápidas".

Pues… la historia no es muy larga pero mejor ponte cómodo…. –

Flash back…

Hikaru caminaba por las calles de la ciudad a la que recién llegaba, había contactado con un hombre llamado Saito para trabajar con el por una módica cantidad en esa única ocasión, o al menos ese era el plan.

Llegó donde la nota que le había dejado en el cuartel de policía mandaba y solo encontró un lugar vacío. Con sigilo entró al edificio técnicamente vacío, escuchando atentamente el silencio a su alrededor.

Como si fuera cosa del destino encontró en su camino uno a uno un montón de tipos con cara de matones en el suelo, inconcientes. Se dio prisa pensando encontrar a algún asesino o tal vez una masacre aún mayor, pero solo encontró a una mujer, de raras vestimentas, parada entre un montón de gente inconciente.

llegas demasiado tarde – dijo – creo que Saito estará conforme con esto, puedes tomar el crédito – y antes de que ella pudiera salir como se disponía a hacer el la tomó del brazo…

el merito es tuyo…. Felicidades… eres una gran ninja –

como… como sabes que soy una ninja?? –

llevas las vestimentas de una, creo que solo una ninja usaría una falda tan corta… - dijo mirándole de reojo las piernas.

Hentai!!!!! – cachetada para hikaru.

Fin del flash back…

nunca vas a cambiar… - dijo negando con la cabeza…

esa es mi naturaleza, solo que ahora la desquito con una sola mujer – sonrió como tonto recordando como desde entonces ellos dos habían estado siempre juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en los baños de la pensión…

no puedo creer que lo volvieras a hacer Shinomori – dijo en voz baja Sayaka.

Flash back….

onee-san!!!!! – gritó una niña pequeña de ojos marrones y cabello cobrizo.

Que sucede Saya-chan??? – contestó con una sonrisa la antes nombrada.

Shinomori-san te mandó esto – le mostró una carta.

Gracias Sayaka… te puedo pedir un favor... –

Hai!!!! – gritó alegre.

No le digas a nadie de esto, si??? –

Porque??? –

Porque si no nos meteríamos en problemas –

Entonces no le diré a nadie... –

Buena niña- le acarició la cabeza

Puedo ir a jugar con Misao???

Claro que si –

Mas tarde…

Sayaka caminaba de regreso a su habitación cuando escuchó ruidos en el dojo, por lo que fue a ver que sucedía.

entiéndelo Sakura, esto ya no esta bien – dijo la voz que la niña conocía muy bien… Aoshi Shinomori.

Como que no está bien???, no eras tu el que decía que esto no se acabaría, no fuiste tu quien me juraste que me amabas??!!! –

Silencio, alguien puede escucharte – le dijo el en voz un poco mas baja.

Me vale un comino lo que otra gente piense… por eso me dejas???, porque no eres capaz de enfrentarte a otros por mi??... eres un cobarde… -

Seré cobarde pero esto se acabó… -

Bien, entonces largo de mi casa Shinomori!!!!! –

Aoshi corrió el shoji, mirando sorprendido a la pequeña que se encontraba fuera.

te odio, hiciste llorar a mi onee-chan!!!! – gritó Sayaka pateándolo en la espinilla, sin embargo Aoshi ni se inmutó, siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al poco tiempo Sakura se mudó, dejando atrás Kyoto y dejando Sayaka seguir su entrenamiento en el Aoiya.

Un día…

me quería ver Shinomori-san?? – dijo con voz fría la pequeña niña.

Hai… quiero saber que fue de tu hermana??? –

No es de su incumbencia –

Claro que lo es.. yo… -

No se atreva a decir que la quiere!!!, porque ensuciaría su memoria!!! –

Me… memoria?? –

Cree que le fue fácil a mi hermana saber que estaba embarazada de un hombre que no la quería???, murió hace un mes Señor Aoshi… así que por el bien de todos… muérase!!!! – gritó enfadada y llorando a mares para poco después salir corriendo del lugar.

Fin del flash back…

por su culpa mi hermana murió, y ahora también Misao está sufriendo…sería mejor para todos si usted estuviera muerto… -

continuará…

konichiwa!!!... espero que les gustara, este epi es un regalo del día del amor y la amistad para mi amiga Okashira Janety espero que le guste, es solo un epi de presentación para estos dos personajes.

En fin, me voy por el momento

attE: tommy


	5. Chapter 5

Mirando atrás

**Mirando atrás. **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki.

n/a: espero que les guste el fic. Mas que nada porque es mi primer Sano Misao. Siempre quise hacer un fic de esta pareja, se me hace muy divertida. Pero creí que sería un one-short, pero al final decidí hacer una serie.

En otras cosas, como ya me dijo mi amiga okashira Janet que si le gustó la serie se la dedico otra vez… creo que todos mis fics de r.k. van dedicados a ella, pero bueno…

Y también está dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis fics, porque por ustedes escribo.

Atte: tommy

Ahora si, comencemos con el fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cree que le fue fácil a mi hermana saber que estaba embarazada de un hombre que no la quería??, murió hace un mes Señor Aoshi… así que por el bien de todos… muérase!! – gritó enfadada y llorando a mares para poco después salir corriendo del lugar.

Fin del flash back…

por su culpa mi hermana murió, y ahora también Misao está sufriendo…sería mejor para todos si usted estuviera muerto… -

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 5… mi pasado

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okon miró la puerta frente a ella aún sin saber si era conveniente abrirla o no. Aquel lugar recordaba la ausencia de su amiga y el encierro del señor Aoshi. Suspiró pesadamente y corrió e Shoji.

El lugar estaba impecable, como desde el momento en que el ex –okashira había tomado el mando al irse Misao. Ella, bien, seguía siendo la jefa, pero aquel hombre solo le reportaba, gracias a la conexión de Misao con Saito, todo lo que sucedía. Aún recordaba el impacto que causó en el hombre el hecho de que Misao se fuera, mas aún la sorpresa de leer en su primera carta un… "encárguese de todo Shinomori-san". Si bien toda la carta iba dirigida hacia él, estaba llena de formalidades y en ella no había ni una muestra de lo que era la chica Makimachi. Su Misao había desaparecido.

Lo encontró revisando unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Volvió a suspirar.

Shinomori-san, es un gran día, mire – abrió la cortina que daba al patio del Aoiya. – No debería de estar encerrado, valla aunque sea a meditar –

No tengo tiempo, hay trabajo… -

No se atreva a decir que hay trabajo!! – gritó ya harta de la misma historia de siempre. –mire su escritorio, ve algún pendiente??, por Dios, pero si Okina me acaba de decir que con lo que ha hecho en esta semana nos podemos olvidar de trabajo hasta dentro del próximo mes!! –

No necesito que me sermonees-

pues a mi opinión, me temo que si lo necesita Shinomori-san, a Misao no le gustaría nada verlo así –

largo… - la miró con una mirada mas gélida de lo normal.

Por favor Shinomori-san, salga un rato, diviértase, es joven – lo miró con tristeza.

LARGO!!-

Con su permiso - caminó hacia la puerta una vez mas – pero recuerde que vengo en dos horas a traerle su te –

El ninja la miró salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo con su silencio una vez más. Miró en su escritorio, buscando algo en que distraerse, solo encontrando un montón de trabajos resueltos y hechos mas de una vez. Se resignó a no encontrar nada sobre el escritorio. Pues bien, comenzó a buscar dentro.

Abrió el primer cajón, pero no había nada…

Su vista se enfocó en una foto. Era el.

Parecía que se la habían tomado mientras que nadie lo veía. No daba la vista a la cámara y solo se podía ver la mitad de su rostro y su espalda. A su lado Misao sonreía alegremente, con esa sonrisa especial que siempre le dirigía. La tomó entre sus manos y miró en el reverso, había una inscripción y no era la letra de la chica.

"_Señorita Misao: _

_Desde hace tiempo he querido conseguir una sonrisa de usted, pero no una cualquiera. Quería que me dirigiera esa sonrisa enamorada que he visto dirigir hacia otra persona tantas veces. Quise con todas mis fuerzas poder entrar en un recoveco de su corazón. Pero no pude. _

_Por eso, en un intento desesperado de conseguir su sonrisa tomé esta foto. Así por lo menos podría decir que soy dueño de una de ellas. Pero me di cuenta cuando la vi revelada. Esa sonrisa nunca será mía… por ello le regreso su hermosa sonrisa plasmada en este papel y le entrego con ella mis mas sinceros sentimientos y ánimos para que busque cuanto pueda el amor del que ama._

_Sin mas que decirle…_

_Un hombre enamorado de su sonrisa"_

" cursilerías" – fue la única palabra que vino a la mente de Shinomori, pero recordó algo…

El en su momento también lo había sido, y al igual que ese hombre, había plasmado en papel cada uno de sus sentimientos hacia la dueña de su corazón. En ese entonces también pensó eso, "cursilerías", y al final no entregó ninguna de las cartas que había escrito. Más tarde se arrepentiría de ello.

Se levantó del cómodo asiento y caminó con paso lento hacia la estantería donde estaban todos y cada uno de los libros de reportes y archivos de antiguos okashiras, incluidos los que el había escrito cuando lo era. Se acercó al mas viejo, el que casi nunca era abierto, o mas bien nuca lo era, y lo removió de su sitio, encontrando tras de el, un montón de papeles doblados primorosamente y atados con una cuerda.

Los tomó entre sus manos y regresó a su asiento una vez mas.

Lentamente y casi como si no quisiera hacerlo deshizo el nudo de la soga y abrió la primera hoja… su letra le dio la bienvenida y sus ojos no tardaron en recorrer una a una las letras impresas en aquel papel ya viejo…

" _Sakura" _

así comenzaba esa carta, como todas las que había escrito para ella… todas con su fecha al borde, unas incluso escritas después de la muerta de la ninja.

"_Espero, como siempre lo desearé, que estés bien de salud. Ya tienes un mes fuera por la misión que te asigné y la espera me está matando por dentro. Cuanto las horas para verte de nuevo y besarte otra vez…"_

Sonrió al leer. Cuanto había cambiado desde entonces. Ahora no podía, aunque quisiera, escribir tan libremente sus sentimientos y pensamientos como hacía en ese entonces para desahogar su alma y mente. En un momento dado de su vida había perdido todo sentimiento y ahora era demasiado doloroso recordarlos.

Flash back…

manda llamar al escuadrón dragón – habló con voz severa el okashira mientras veía la carta que tenía en sus manos.

Hai!! – contestó el subordinado que recibió la orden, saliendo de inmediato a llamar a los miembros de aquel escuadrón. Los cueles estuvieron casi de inmediato atendiendo las ordenes de su jefe.

Ordenes señor!! –

Enemigos atacan la estación del norte, necesitan refuerzos y ayuda para los heridos. Tienen que ir, eliminar al enemigo y regresar lo mas pronto posible –

Hai!!- contestaron al unísono y listos para irse.

Sakura – llamó a uno de los miembros.

Hai, okashira-sama –

Los demás salgan, incluidos ustedes – informó a los dos ninjas que siempre estaban a su lado –

Como ordene okashira-sama- afirmó el conjunto de personas saliendo del lugar casi como fantasmas, escuchándose solo el ruido del Shoji al deslizar.

Que sucede oka… - pero ella no terminó de hablar, el ya la estaba besando.

Nada de Okashira-sama cuando estemos solos Sakura, entiende eso de una maldita vez – la besó otra vez dejándola casi sin aire. Un beso que ella no tardó en contestar, uno a uno, moviendo sus bocas cada vez con mas fuerza y pasión.

Sabes que hay días en que los de mi escuadrón preguntan porqué regreso con los labios hinchados??

Montón de entrometidos – dijo fastidiado abrazándola por la cintura y reposando su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la chica.

Tienes razón – sonrió ella – a que vino todo esto?? –

A que estarás lejos por un tiempo y quiero que me recuerdes – le contestó con una media sonrisa.

Te quiero, lo sabes verdad?? – lo miró a los ojos

Claro que lo se – la besó con ternura, diciéndole sin palabras "yo también"

Fin del flash back…

" _ayer regresaste de misión y te vi mas hermosa que nunca. Me sonreías feliz por haber cumplido con éxito la misión y desde lejos pude leer de tus labios un "te quiero" silencioso, todo para que tus compañeros no te vieran. Antes que todo yo soy el Okashira y no debo de mostrar sentimientos, pero ante ti soy un simple humano que quiere amarte toda la vida…"_

"ante todo yo debía de ser el Okashira" – sonrió tristemente ante aquello. Justamente por eso todo entre ellos había quedado arruinado…justamente porque el tenía un deber como Okashira.

Maldigo el día en que te dejé ir… -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

no crees que es demasiada coincidencia que Misao y Sanosuke se hayan ido el mismo día y ambos sin decir nada?? – habló la Kendoka acurrucada en los brazos de su espadachín.

Déjalos, seguramente crían que estaríamos enfadados por ser… -

Un par de entrometidos?? – sonrió ella

Hai –

Están locos, pero, no crees que harían una linda pareja?? – lo miró con ojos ilusionados solo de pensar en pequeños cabezas de pollo y lindas chicas comadrejas corriendo por el dojo con futuros Kenshins y Kaorus.

Jejeje… "mejor no preguntar que está tramando" –

Decidido!!, solo regresen haré de celestina!! –

Oro?? –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

un escalofrío extraño recorrió la columna de Misao, que en ese momento estaba enfrascada en ver a Sanosuke y a Hikaru peleando en el patio de la pensión. Se les veía felices. Ella sonrió… le alegraba que el fuera feliz.

Flash back…

Si hubiera llegado antes, tu lo hubieras rechazado, segada por tu "amor" por el señor Aoshi, y si hubiera llegado mas tarde, tal vez ya habrías cerrado tu corazón a toda posibilidad… tan solo, conócelo mas, y cuando estés segura de lo que sientes… entonces y solo entonces, deja que tu corazón vuele hacia el suyo –

Fin del flash back…

quiero confiar, juro que quiero abrirle mi corazón. Pero me da demasiado miedo el solo intentarlo… - una lágrima asomó por sus ojos, pero fue enjugada antes de que resbalara por su mejilla.

Que miras Misao?? – preguntó Sayaka a su amiga.

Na…nada –

Yo creo que ese nada, tiene nombre, cabellos castaños y un cuerpo de muerte –

Saya-chan, espero que estés hablando de mi porqué si no yo comenzaré a elogiar también a tu amiga – sonrió apareciendo de la nada Hikaru.

Sabes lo que haría si lo hicieras verdad?? – lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada plasmada en el rostro.

Mejor no saberlo querida – le dijo antes de besarla aún detrás de la ventana. – mejor regreso a pelear con tu "cabellos castaños y cuerpo de muerte" o el que va a terminar recibiendo su frustración soy yo –

Eh?? –

Nunca lo han visto cuando una pelea no lo complace… parece niño pequeño –

Eso quiero verlo!! – aplaudió emocionada Sayaka.

Pues yo no, regresa con el – una gota resbalaba por la nuca de Misao

Hai!! –

Hombres – dijeron en un suspiro ambas chicas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Sakura:_

_hoy se cumple un año desde que comenzamos con esta relación en secreto, y cada día que pasa pienso que soy mas feliz a tu lado. Esta vez soy yo quien está de misión y por eso no puedo darte un beso de aniversario, pero prometo que cuando llegue será lo primero que haga" _

pero no lo hice… todo por la culpa de esos malditos –

Flash back…

son basura – dijo mientras miraba los cuerpos inertes de los ninjas que lo habían atacado. No había tardado ni 5 minutos en acabar con ellos y eso que según sus expedientes eran de un buen clan.

No todos lo somos Shinomori – escuchó la voz de uno mas.

Así que al fin te decidiste a salir?? – dijo con burla.

Solo quería ver si el chico que ha tomado el puesto de Okashira de los Oniwabanshu era bueno, y veo que no escogieron mal. Eres un gran ninja, pero se te olvidó la regla numero uno de la vida de un ninja, mi querido líder de los onis –

Y según tu, cual es? –

Un ninja no debe de tener sentimientos, y los tuyos por esa chiquilla son demasiado fuertes – una sonrisa malvada adornó el rostro de aquel hombre.

"Sakura" – pensó preocupado aunque no lo demostró – y según tu, cuales son mis sentimientos, y de que chiquilla hablas?? –

no te hagas el tonto conmigo Shinomori-san. O acaso ya olvidaste tus propias palabras " tengo que ir a derrotar a unos tarados, no tardaré "amor"" – puso especial énfasis en el asco que sentía al pronunciar esa palabra.

Hablas de esa chiquilla?? – habló con su tan acostumbrado tono frío – solo es una de mis tantas distracciones, nada por lo que valga la pena arriesgarse –

Ohh, pues que pena – las palabras del hombre arrancaron una mueca de duda en el rostro siempre inexpresivo – mandé a dos de mis mejores ninjas a matar a una chiquilla inservible, pero bueno, por lo menos nuestro querido Shinomori-san no sufrirá por la perdida que pensamos tendría – esto último acabó con todo el auto control que tenía el chico.

Maldito!! –

Fin del flash back…

los maté. Al tipo que tenía frente a mi y a los dos que se dirigían a atacarte… y entonces tuve miedo…miedo a que te hirieran, a que te mataran, a no estar allí para protegerte y decidí que acabar con mi mayor felicidad era lo mejor –

Flash back….

Sayaka – llamó a la niña que jugaba con Misao

Hai!!, que pasa Shinomori-san?? – lo miró ilusionada porque su okashira hablara con ella.

Le puedes dar esto a tu hermana?? – le entregó una hoja de papel

Hai!! –

Y la niña salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento en el que su hermana entrenaba normalmente…

El, mientras tanto, se alejó a pensar en que le diría a Sakura, en como terminaría con lo que tantas felicidades había traído a ambos… ella se le había entregado hacía menos de un mes, haciéndole prometer que siempre estaría con ella y arrancando de sus labios lo que siempre quiso escuchar.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche juntos llegaron a su mente. La forma en la que sus cuerpos se acoplaron al otro y los juramentos de amor eterno que él había hecho. Tendría que romperlos, aunque solo aparentemente, porque estaba seguro que aunque ella lo odiara por el resto de su vida el la seguiría amando como el primer día que la vio.

La hora de la verdad llegó y el se encaminó a la casa donde la chica y su hermana menor vivían. No se molestó en llamar o si quiera saludar a la pequeña niña que jugaba en el jardín. Abrió sin hacer el menor ruido el Shoji de la habitación de su pequeña flor y la encontró sentada preparando el te, como siempre que la visitaba.

siempre puntal – le sonrió cálidamente

tenemos que hablar –

sucedió algo?? – preguntó asustada al ver la minada seria de su amado Aoshi.

Esto se acabó – sintió como si su corazón, porque sabía que lo tenía, encogiese en ese momento y un chibi-aoshi estuviera dándole de patadas por hacer algo que no quería hace, pero ninguno de esos sentimientos se comparó con el que sintió al verla llorar por su culpa.

Que??, dime… dime que no es lo que imagino – bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos de la mirada de él.

entiéndelo Sakura, esto ya no esta bien – dijo fingiendo no sentir nada Aoshi, cuando en realidad se estaba partiendo en pedazos.

Como que no está bien??, no eras tu el que decía que esto no se acabaría, no fuiste tu quien me juraste que me amabas?? – gritó ella enfurecida

Silencio, alguien puede escucharte – le dijo el en voz un poco mas baja.

Me vale un comino lo que otra gente piense… por eso me dejas??, porque no eres capaz de enfrentarte a otros por mi??... eres un cobarde… - y en verdad ella había dado con el clavo, pero no precisamente porque tuviera miedo en lo que pensaran de él, sino en lo que pudiera sucederle a ella por estar con él.

Seré cobarde pero esto se acabó… - habló en el tono cortante que solía usar para terminar una conversación.

Bien, entonces largo de mi casa Shinomori!! – se dejó caer al suelo dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

Aoshi corrió el shoji, con el corazón oprimido y sintiéndose el hombre mas miserable del mundo… pero "era lo mejor". Salió de la habitación y miró sorprendido a la pequeña que se encontraba fuera.

te odio, hiciste llorar a mi onee-chan!! – gritó Sayaka pateándolo en la espinilla, sin embargo Aoshi fingió no inmutarse y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso era lo mejor, que ellas lo odiaran, pero que por lo menos estuvieran a salvo –

fin del flash back…

pero no estuviste a salvo – se recostó sobre el escritorio – te fuiste y comencé a sentirme vacío… me quise arrepentir… quise buscarte, pero no te encontraba por ninguna parte. Los de tu escuadrón tenían ordenes tuyas de no decir tu paradero y a tu hermana no la vi hasta aquel día –

"_Sakura:_

_te extraño mas a cada momento que pasa y en cada momento me arrepiento mas de haberte dejado ir. Tienes razón, soy un cobarde, y me arrepiento de serlo. Una persona normal, hasta un simple granjero que no puede dar mucho a cambio, puede luchar por su amor y protegerlo aunque eso le cueste la vida, pero yo, que tengo a una organización ninja completa a mi cargo, que tengo todos los medios y conocimientos para protegerte, me acobardé y desistí en mi guerra contra el miedo._

_Te dejé marchar o mas bien te saqué a patadas de mi vida y ahora solo quiero verte otra vez para decirte que nada es cierto, que te amo mas que a nada y que quiero ser feliz a tu lado, y que por lo menos me perdones"_

Flash back…

La vio llegar al lado de Misao. Ambas parecían entristecidas y llorosas, pero aún así mando a que uno de sus subordinados llamara a la pequeña hermana de la mujer que amaba. Enfadado por la tardanza la hizo pasar en el momento en el que llegó.

me quería ver Shinomori-san?? – dijo con voz fría la pequeña niña, cosa que sorprendió tremendamente al chico.

Hai… quiero saber que fue de tu hermana?? – ordenó sin rodeos

No es de su incumbencia – cortó Sayaka

Claro que lo es.. yo… - iba a decir que el era el Okashira, pero la boca de la chica fue mas rápida que la de el.

No se atreva a decir que la quiere!!, porque ensuciaría su memoria!! – rugió furiosa

Me… memoria?? – la señal de alarma se encendió en la mente de Aoshi, algo malo había pasado.

Cree que le fue fácil a mi hermana saber que estaba embarazada de un hombre que no la quería??, murió hace un mes Señor Aoshi… así que por el bien de todos… muérase!! – gritó enfadada y llorando a mares para poco después salir corriendo del lugar.

Tuvo que digerir la información con demasiada rapidez. "embarazada" "murió""muerase!!"

Fin del flash back…

y tuve ganas de hacerlo. Pedí al cielo con todas mis fuerzas morir, pero no lo hice, sigo aquí… conviviendo con tu recuerdo cada día de mi vida y sintiéndome culpable de cada lágrima y sufrimiento tuyo… yo tuve la culpa… por mi culpa está muerta… yo te maté – una lágrima recorrió el rostro pálido del ex-okashira mientras arrugaba con fuerzas la última carta en su mano.

"Sakura

Perdóname… perdóname por favor…

Porqué te fuiste??, porque me dejaste??

Te amo… te amo como no he amado a nadie mas en el mundo, y como estoy seguro no volveré a amar… perdóname por favor… y dame fuerzas para seguir sin ti y poder con esta carga que se ha dejado caer sobre mis hombros…

Siempre tuyo… Aoshi"

Y terminaba como cada una de sus cartas… porque el siempre, siempre sería suyo.

Continuará…

Lamento la tardanza, pero es que tengo un buen de trabajos, exámenes y tareas para este último tirón de la escuela. ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les guste… es para que vean que no quiero dejar como el malo del cuento a Aoshi… y creanme que tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas…

En fin, un saludo a todos los que siguen mi historia.

Okashira janet: nos vemos en dos semanas amiga!!

Sin mas que decir.

Atte: tommy


	6. Chapter 6

Mirando atrás

**Mirando atrás. **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki.

n/a: espero que les guste el fic. Mas que nada porque es mi primer Sano Misao. Siempre quise hacer un fic de esta pareja, se me hace muy divertida. Pero creí que sería un one-short, pero al final decidí hacer una serie.

En otras cosas, como ya me dijo mi amiga okashira Janet que si le gustó la serie se la dedico otra vez… creo que todos mis fics de r.k. van dedicados a ella, pero bueno…

Y también está dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis fics, porque por ustedes escribo.

Atte: tommy

Ahora si, comencemos con el fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sakura

Perdóname… perdóname por favor…

Porqué te fuiste??, porque me dejaste??

Te amo… te amo como no he amado a nadie mas en el mundo, y como estoy seguro no volveré a amar… perdóname por favor… y dame fuerzas para seguir sin ti y poder con esta carga que se ha dejado caer sobre mis hombros…

Siempre tuyo… Aoshi"

Y terminaba como cada una de sus cartas… porque el siempre, siempre sería suyo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

cáp. 6… inicio de la misión

0o0o0o0o0o0

Un cuarto oscuro y casi vacío. Solo una sombra se podía distinguir en todo ese espacio solo iluminado por la luz que se colaba por una grieta en la ventana y de pronto un ruido también perturbó el nítido silencio que había reinado hasta el momento.

puedo pasar?? – la voz clara y dulce de un niño llamó desde fuera

hai – cortó la poca comunicación que había dándole el permiso.

Madre… me acaban de informar que unos oficiales del gobierno fueron asignados a investigar nuestros asuntos… que gustas hacer?? –

Oficiales??, que clase de oficiales?? – la poca luz que entraba desde la pequeña grieta dejó ver un poco el seño interesado de la mujer que hablaba.

Parece ser que son un extranjero, un ex –peleador callejero y dos ninjas… una de ellos aparentemente es la líder del oniwabanshu –

Onis??, pensé que estaban extintos – la mujer apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños

Solo son un grupo minimizado que no es realmente un peligro madre. Pero tal vez esa ninja sea buena –

Hijo… parece que nos vamos a divertir… manda llamar a Shin… este será el trabajo perfecto para mi querido acecino –

Una mueca de satisfacción y una mirada llena de odio. Eso fue lo que el bello rostro antes inmutable de la mujer se turbara.

como quieras madre – el niño se inclinó ante fu progenitora y caminó hacia fuera de la habitación, después de todo el solo estaba vivo porque alguien intercedió por el… su madre poco quería verle la cara.

Una vez fuera el chico, la mujer pudo quitarse la careta de mujer fría. Su hijo no podía saber la verdad… el nunca se enteraría que su padre la dejó, que no lo quiso. Sonrió macabra. Mataría a todo aquel que osara perturbar la poca tranquilidad que tenía en esa vida llena de ajetreo, después de todo… para eso tenía a todo ese ejercito de mafiosos a su disposición.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

la cena estaba a punto de ser servida y pronto, ante una gran expectación, la verdad de aquella misión sería revelada al fin ante los chicos (Misao y Sano).

La Okashira había sido la primera en llegar al comedor común que tenía aquella pensión para esperar a sus amigos, teniendo suficiente tiempo para pensar, cosa que de momento no tenía ganas de hacer. La idea de estar enamorada no salía de su mente ni un segundo, y lo peor de todo era pensar en "quien" se había enamorado. Uno de sus mejores amigos, su compinche casamentero, su aliado de travesuras en el dojo junto con Yahiko… el chico más tierno y noble, además de Kenshin, que había conocido. Tenía que admitirlo, era un amor de persona y para terminar estaba como dios manda. Pero había algo… muy en el fondo de ella que había activado un escudo a su alrededor… y se había olvidado de la clave para desactivarlo. Era como una forma de auto defensa que la tenía casi harta. Hasta ella se había dado cuenta de que era molesta e innecesaria, además de que no le permitía rehacer su vida.

En un momento creyó que era una forma de evitar pensar en el dolor que le causó Aoshi, pero lo malo es que solo se había convertido en un mal recuerdo ya. No lo culpaba por amar a otra persona… no le tenía rencor. Ella había tenido la culpa por no aceptar desde un principio el rechazo de su tutor y buscar una mejor vida. El problema ahora era que seguía activada por el hecho de que el estaba aún dolido y la duda ahora que lo pensaba la comenzaba a carcomer.

Y si el también había olvidado y solamente se reprochaba como ella??

Y si el aún quería a esa mujer??

Y si…

Demasiadas cosas para un solo corazón dolido.

fui el pri…!! – llegó gritando el castaño pero calló al verla sentada contra la ventana.

El pequeño cuerpo de la chica se podía distinguir en esa holgada yukata que, como había estado demasiado cansado, no había podido ver la noche anterior.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Era condenadamente sexy ver las piernas casi interminables de la chica salir por la abertura de la prenda, tremendamente tentadora la idea de besar la piel descubierta por la tela que caía por su hombro, e incluso insinuantemente irresistible la vista de sus pechos escondidos solo por esa fina capa de vendas que se dejaban ver. Dios!! Que auto control estaba demostrando tener.

buenas noches – saludó ella con una inconfundible sonrisa triste

ante esto el dejó de lado todo indicio de pensamientos pervertidos… ella era mas importante ahora.

que sucede?? –

solo recordaba –

al cubito de hielo?? –

iie. Eso ya es pasado – sonrió nostálgica.

Sabes. No eres la misma… quiero ver una vez mas a mi comadreja… anda.. sonríe – pasó su brazo por los hombros femeninos haciéndola sonrojar. Para ocultarlo desvió la mirada y el rostro hacia el lado contrario.

Que sucede… - claramente aquello fue tomado como un rechazo.

No es nada sano, de verdad, pero… -

Pero que… -

Llegaste justo a tiempo – lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Sanosuke la miró lleno de ternura ante el cariño que ella le estaba demostrando. Esa niña era la personita mas frágil y al mismo tiempo mas fuerte que hubiera conocido jamás… como no amar esa carita sonriente, e incluso su puchero enfadado… en definitiva, Shinomori había sido un estupido por dejarla ir…

ella también es parte de mi pasado – se lo susurró quedo, pero aún así ella entendió y sonrió sin que el pudiera notarlo…

entonces dejemos de mirar atrás – le sonrió, con esa sonrisa verdaderamente alegre que solo el había podido sacar en esos día deprimentes.

Promesa – le ofreció el dedo meñique

Promesa –

Ya llegamos!! –

El shoji se abrió y dio paso a Sayaka y a Hikaru. Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver la situación en la que estaban sus amigos. Se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y gritaron juntos.

felicidades!! -

felicidades porque?? – inclinaron la cabeza hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo aún sin cambiar su posición.

Como que porqué?... por fin están juntos, no?? –

Juntos?? – se miraron ahora Misao y Sano… dándose al fin cuenta de a que se referían sus amigos.

En definitivo cualquiera que los viera diría que son novios, o hasta amantes. El sin camisa, ella con ese yukata suelto que dejaba ver gran parte de su piel. El abrazándola con un brazo mientras que la otra mando estaba unida a la de ella por su dedo meñique símbolo de la promesa que habían hecho. Ella sonrojada y con los ojos algo rojos, pero sonriendo alegre, verdaderamente alegre. Demasiado juntos… demasiado intimo… demasiado amoroso…

kya!! – gritó Misao mientras se separaba de Sano – no es lo que parece!! El… yo… solo… kya!! –

deja de gritar chica comadreja!! Me vas a dejar sordo!! – se puso de pie rápidamente el peleador igual de sonrojado que la chica.

Cállate gallito, que tu tienes la culpa de que ellos malinterpreten!! –

Que yo tengo la culpa!! – la miró ofendido – y ahora que hice?? –

Como que qué??, acaso no fuiste tu el que me abrazó?? –

Malagradecida!! Pensé que estabas mal!! Así agradeces que me preocupe por ti?? –

Pues gracias, pero yo no te pedí que me abrazaras… - bajó la voz de a poco.

De nada… pero me apetecía hacerlo – la bajó el también.

Nos perdimos de algo?? – preguntó Hikaru algo confundido ante el mar de gritos.

No te preocupes, dejemos que arreglen sus problemas maritales ellos – se burló la chica agarrando el brazo de su novio.

Que no somos…. Pareja – dijeron otra vez al unísono

Y esa pausa?? – los miraron inquisidores…

La cena está lista – se escuchó la voz de la dueña

Siii comida!! – salieron los dos corriendo, alejándose de las preguntas de sus amigos.

Valla par – se quejó Sayaka

Ya tendremos otra ocasión para interrogarlos, tengo hambre –

OK!!, a comer!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi-sama… llegó información de la misión que está haciendo Misao – dijo Shiro entrando al despacho del Okashira.

Lee el informe –

Como ordene – hizo una pausa para carraspear – informa Hajime Saito: la okashira de su grupo ha sido enviada a una misión de rango ultra secreto en el cuartel policial, lo cual no quiere decir que yo no informe a su tutor como "buen" policía que soy, además de que no quiero ver morir a todos los que están a mi cargo después bajo un ataque de un ex –okashira enfadado. Ella fue informada de su misión con una carta que fue entregada exitosamente en la residencia de Himura-san, que más bien debería de decir, de la chica mapache. Ese mismo día le fue entregada otra carta al compañero de misión de la chica comadreja, que es el cabeza de pollo (por si no está informado de mi forma de hablar, creo que debería recordar a un tipo de apellido Sagara). En un pueblo algo alejado de Tokio se encontraron con sus informantes y compañeros, que de seguro a mas tardar esta tarde estarán informando a los otros dos de sus responsabilidades. La misión consiste en infiltrarse en un grupo yakuza y derrocar a su jefe para disolverlo. Esta persona, ya que no sabemos en realidad mucho de ella, tiene que ser eliminada de inmediato. El grupo que dirige ha estado haciendo movimientos realmente raros en estos últimos meses y antes que nada queremos saber que es lo que sucede en el interior del grupo. Un yakuza mal organizado es caótico y puede llegar a ser peligroso. Únicamente me queda comunicarle el nombre de la persona que su protegida tiene que eliminar… y lo creo conveniente, porque extrañamente tiene el mismo apellido que una de mis subordinadas que fue una Oni – de pronto Shiro dejó de leer

No te he dicho que te detengas – la voz filosa del ninja advirtió a Shiro de seguir con su lectura

Señor… es que… no puede ser esta persona… esta persona ya está muerta –

Lee – ordenó

Tsuzumine Sakura –

0o0o0o0o0o0

ahora si, comencemos con el informe – dijo en tono serio el medio (medio holandés- medio japonés)

la misión consiste en un trabajo de infiltración, espionaje y eliminación – habló esta vez Sayaka – tenemos que infiltrarnos en un grupo yakuza, robar información de su organización, descubrir que es lo que traman con sus movimientos caóticos y eliminar a su jefe para lograr la disolución de grupo –

entonces, quieren que matemos a alguien?? –

hai –

Los ojos de Misao se volvieron extraños, pero nadie se dio cuenta además de Sanosuke.

no creo que sea un problema para ustedes, tengo entendido que han resuelto todas sus misiones con éxito, además de que nosotros estaremos como su apoyo – les sonrió la chica.

Tienen razón, eso no será problema –

Entonces… cuando comenzamos?? – nadie se dio cuenta, pero la voz de Misao había cambiado unos instantes.

Mañana al amanecer… no será fácil… pero tenemos que lograrlo – comentó Hikaru

Lo hacemos o Saito nos cuelga – bromeo sobándose el cuello el castaño

Tienes razón…jajajajajaja –

Me disculpan, tengo que ir por algo a mi habitación –

Te alcanzo en un rato Misao!! – le gritó Sayaka prendida del cuello de su novio.

Si me disculpan – se levantó también el peleador.

Crees que valla tras ella?? –

Tal vez, con él nunca se sabe – se encogió de hombros el oji-azul para después besar a su novia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao de tocó el pecho asustada… estaba jadeando desesperada y un hueco estaba formándose en su estómago. Estaba tan distraída en ello que no se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación hasta que se vio envuelta en los brazos protectores del chico Sagara.

que sucede Misao?? –

estoy asustada… -

por lo de que tenemos que matar a alguien verdad?? –

como lo…?? – fue callada por los dedos de él en sus labios.

Me di cuenta de que tu mirada cambió cuando tocaron ese tema… si te da miedo hacerlo… lo haré yo – le dijo mirándola con ternura.

No es eso… pero no quiero matar a nadie… ¿porqué no simplemente podemos encarcelarlo y ya?? –

No lo se, sabes que Saito es un sádico – intentó hacerla reír… - verás que encontraré la manera de que ni tu ni yo, ni nuestros amigos nos manchemos las manos de sangre –

Lo prometes?? –

No puedo, es algo que no podemos controlar… el futuro es incierto, pero te prometo que lo intentaré –

Gracias – tomó los brazos que la abrazaban entre sus manos, sosteniéndolos con cariño, esa sensación cálida que le hacían sentir… deseaba que nunca acabase.

Sano?? –

Que sucede?? – aflojó el agarre para que así pudiera moverse.

Te quiero – se volvió hacia el y depositó un beso inseguro sobre los labios masculinos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la revelación que la chica le había hecho.

sano?? – lo miró preocupada y al fin pudo reaccionar.

Gracias – la apresó una vez mas entre sus fornidos brazos y esta vez, fue él el que la invitó a un juego de labios… esta vez quería besarla como era debido.

"no me equivoqué" – pensaron ambos sin dejar que ese momento terminase.

Continuará…

Konichiwa!!

Tsuzumine

De verdad espero que les gustara, lo hice en un ratito, así que no se si quedó bien o mal, solo espero sus criticas.

En fin, me tengo que ir… pero antes…

Okashira!! Amiga, felicidades por el nuevo éxito.

Hasta otra

Atte: tommy


	7. Chapter 7

**Mirando atrás. **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki.

N/a: Bueno. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero con tantas cosas que hacer en la escuela no he tenido tiempo de nada. Además de que al parecer Megumi (mi imaginación pervertida) ha querido tomarse unas largas vacaciones. No se si les ha pasado eso de que quieres escribir un montón, tienes muchas ideas y al final, cuando te pones frente a la computadora para hacerlo no puedes ni teclear una frase completa que tenga pies o cabeza.

Pues eso me ha pasado a mí estos últimos meses.

Espero que logren perdonar a esta escritora que no ha tenido inspiración.

Sin más que contarles, comienzo a escribir y ustedes a leer… espero que lo disfruten como seguramente yo lo haré mientras esté aquí detrás de la pantalla.

P.D. Dedicado como siempre a mi amiga Okashira Janet y su muy fructuosa imaginación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sano??? –

Que sucede??? – aflojó el agarre para que así pudiera moverse.

Te quiero – se volvió hacia el y depositó un beso inseguro sobre los labios masculinos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la revelación que la chica le había hecho.

sano??? – lo miró preocupada y al fin pudo reaccionar.

Gracias – la apresó una vez mas entre sus fornidos brazos y esta vez, fue él el que la invitó a un juego de labios… esta vez quería besarla como era debido.

"no me equivoqué" – pensaron ambos sin dejar que ese momento terminase.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 7… despertar…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi se levantó de un salto al escuchar el nombre que Shiro leyó. Le arrebató la hoja de las manos y recorrió las líneas impaciente hasta llegar al nombre de la única mujer que había logrado amar. Sintió sus manos temblar pero no notó cuando desgarró el papel hasta haberlo hecho pequeños pedazos. Hizo a su subordinado a un lado y salió rumbo a su habitación. Tomó cuanto pudo en el corto tiempo que logró concentrarse en su próximo objetivo y después fue a la bodega a buscar sus Kodachis. Las encontró, afiladas como siempre y la hoja había sido pulida recientemente. Acarició el filo, sintiendo como con un poco más de presión su piel se hubiese roto y dado paso a la sangre fresca que corría por sus venas.

Trató como pudo de calmar todas las emociones que lo estaban envolviendo. Sentía tantas cosas pero lo que predominaba sobre todo lo demás era el gran miedo. Temía que toda aquella felicidad que también estaba sintiendo se convirtiera una vez más en tristeza al darse cuenta de que todo había sido una mala broma. Temía que cuando llegara a la oficina de Saito, hacia donde se dirigía, todo su mundo volviera a caerse a pedazos.

A pesar de todo eso no tardó en llegar a donde el policía. No llamó a la puerta ni le importó las malas miradas que otros oficiales le dirigieron al perpetrar en su territorio de aquella manera. A fin de cuentas a él poco le importaban las vidas y opiniones de todos esos.

- Saito – lo llamó en cuanto llegó frente a él.

La oficina estaba casi vacía. Solo un escritorio color caoba en el centro de la habitación y otro más pequeño de color natural en el que trabajaba el rubio subordinado del viejo lobo de mibu.

en qué puedo ayudarte Shinomori – dijo él mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

El nombre de la líder Yakuza que tiene que eliminar Misao… ¿es correcto? – apretaba los puños con fuerza esperando una respuesta negativa, pero solo escuchó la risa sarcástica del lobo.

Claro que es correcto Shinomori-san. Yo nunca fallo en mi trabajo, además de que tengo a los mejores espías dentro de la organización. Esa mujer no se ha cambiado el nombre nunca, la he investigado, y según se, fue una antigua Oni. Pero dígame Shinomori-san, ¿como es posible que una ninja llegara tan bajo? –

Calla… - bajó la mirada. Claro que sabía que había pasado, había aparecido él en su vida y la había hecho hacer muchas locuras por amor, solo para que después él la dejara con un hijo y el corazón destrozado.

Pero bueno, ¿para qué vino aquí señor? Dudo mucho que solo venga a preguntarme por la salud de su vieja compañera. –

Yo también iré –

¿qué? – Saito lo miró con curiosidad. Conocía a Shinomori de ya mucho tiempo y aunque nunca se había preocupado por ahondar en conocerlo, tenía algo muy claro de él. No era un hombre de impulsos. Siempre tenía un motivo para actuar, y esos motivos normalmente eran meditados por largo tiempo. Ahora no veía ni una sola duda en la mirada del ninja, por lo que intuía que esta aunque a lo mejor era algo precipitado no era de lo que pudiera arrepentirse o retractarse.

Iré a la misión. ¿Dónde y cuando? –

Bien. Solo te digo una cosa más antes de contestarte… No habrá piedad con los objetivos –

Eso es algo que no me toca a mi decidir –

0o0o0o0o0

Mirando atrás

0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche cuando acabó la cena, Misao había dicho "Te quiero" y lo había besado. Sanosuke había respondido besándola otra vez y le había dado las gracias. No solo por quererlo, sino por ayudarlo a juntar a sus dos personas favoritas, por hacer que olvidara a Megumi, por atreverse a decirle lo que sentía, por entender su dolor, por sanarlo… por tantas y tantas cosas…

Ya era tarde cuando comenzaron las revelaciones. Compartían habitaciones con los de su mismo género por lo que sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que alejarse uno del otro. No lo querían así, pero sabían que tendrían que hacerlo. Con las frentes recargadas y con las manos entrelazadas sintieron el calor que uno trasmitía al otro y se complementaron en silencio.

Misao – suspiró él y besó sus párpados – eso es por cada lágrima que derramaste por él… porque yo te haré llorar también, pero será de felicidad. No te prometo que no habrá momentos tristes… nada en esta vida es perfecto y la felicidad depende en gran medida del sufrimiento anterior -

Entonces… - ella lo imitó, besando sus párpados igual – entonces hazme llorar, y yo prometo que si tu necesitas hacerlo te prestaré mi hombro en todo momento - se inclinó un poco y besó sus hombros anchos y musculosos – esto es por cada vez que me apoyaré en ti. Porque tu serás mi soporte, así como yo quiero ser el tuyo –

Poco a poco se fueron recostando sobre uno de los futones. Le acarició los costados y besó su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro.

por cada vez que me apoyaré en ti y por cada vez que lloraré en él – siguió bajando, aspirando el aroma de todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre. Aún sobre el yukata que llevaba puesto besó su vientre y después elevó la vista para mirarla como él sabía que ella merecía… con amor, con adoración, con infinita añoranza. – y por todos los hijos que llevarás aquí. Porque serán míos –

hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que me harías llorar de felicidad – se abrazó a él y descansando la cabeza en su hombro dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y murieran en la tela del Yukata masculino.

Siempre cumplo mis promesas –

Entonces prométeme que nunca me dejarás – sus manos temblaban y sus labios también. Bien sabía que algún día ella o él se irían, tal vez no por propio pie, pero siempre le llegaría la hora a uno antes que al otro. Pero por lo menos, quería que el dijera aquello… que le diera la esperanza de que un día mientras estuvieran dormidos, ya viejos y con sus hijos realizando sus propias vidas, la muerte viniera y besara sus labios a la vez, llevándolos juntos mientras estuvieran abrazados.

Mírame a los ojos – le sostuvo las mejillas para que no pudiera escapar de los suyos. – jamás te dejaré. Así la muerte me lleve seguiré contigo hasta el final del tiempo –

Misao estaba enternecida hasta las lágrimas, pero ello no le impidió notar que alguien se acercaba hacia la habitación por el pasillo.

vienen hacia acá –

¿quieres que nos separemos? –

conociendo a esos dos… no importa que lo sepan ya, tarde o temprano meterán tanto sus narices en lo nuestro que lo sabrán –

Sano no pudo más que reír por lo acertado que era el comentario de su… ¿Qué eran?

eres mía – susurró él. No necesitaba más que eso. ¿De qué servía una etiqueta? Podía ser su novia, su amante o su esposa… pero eso dependía de lo que ella quisiera, por lo pronto, ella simplemente era suya.

Y tú eres mío. Mi novio, mi futuro esposo, mi futuro amante… mi compañero –

No sabes cuan feliz soy pequeña –

Los pasos al final se detuvieron justo frente al shoji que conectaba esa habitación con el pasillo. Misao sabía quien era. Hikaru era sigiloso, pero pisaba con un poco de más firmeza que Sayaka. Seguramente la chica también sabía quienes eran los que ocupaban la habitación y que tan cerca estaban. Casi pudo escuchar como sonreía tras la puerta.

¿Qué pasa chismosa? – dijo en voz normal Misao sabiendo que sería claramente escuchada.

Pues al parecer si están juntos – dijo claramente con tono burlón. Los dos procuraron no prestar atención al comentario y Misao tuvo que contener una risa cuando Sano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello – por dios! No sean tan obvios! –

Calla envidiosa -

Solo venía a decirles que cambiamos de habitación. Yo me quedo con mi prometido y tú con tu chico pollo. Buen cambio, ¿no? –

Claro, disfruta la noche… -

Oh, yo si la disfrutaré… ¿ustedes lo harán? – y se alejó con una estridente risa resonando por las paredes del pasillo y taladrándoles los oídos.

Ambos estaban sonrojados por la proposición que se les había hecho. Ella era una ninja, se supone que eso no debía de importarle, que debía estar preparada para cuando ese momento llegara, pero no lo estaba. Era una muchacha apenas. Soñaba con un lugar especial, con velas, con palabras de amor, con la chispa de la espontaneidad.

Él por su parte aunque ya había estado con mujeres antes nunca lo había estado con una virgen y casi estaba seguro de que ella lo era. Tenía miedo pues si había tenido sexo, pero sabía que nunca había hecho el amor. A la única que amo antes la perdió antes de siquiera soñar con tocarla, y ahora sabía que lo que había sentido por Megumi no era ni la más mínima parte de lo que sentía por aquella chiquilla escandalosa. ¿Serían las mismas sensaciones? ¿Cómo debía tratarla?...

Tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas a la mano.

Ella lo miraba fijamente. Sudaba por la frente y las manos, signo claro de nerviosismo. Ese nerviosismo en él solo logró que ella se sintiera segura, pues por mucho que se desearan esa noche no podrían llegar a mucho. Lo abrazó por la espalda y susurró en su oído…

vamos a dormir –

0o0o0o0o0

Mirando atrás

0o0o0o0o0

Sayaka sentía una opresión en el pecho que tenía muchos años de no sentir. Era como cuando de niña sabía todo lo que pasaba con alguien de su familia. Era la misma opresión que sintió cuando sus padres murieron en batalla aún estando ella muy pequeña. Nunca olvidaría como esa noche el dolor no la dejó dormir y por la mañana Shiro llegó con la noticia de que sus padres habían sido degollados por el enemigo. Recordaba haberla sentido una vez más cuando su hermana desapareció. En ese entonces no supo que pasaba, pero de solo recordar que la última vez que la había sentido había ocurrido una desgracia se echó a llorar contra el hombro de su mejor amiga… Misao. Y la sintió cuando un día llegaron a su cuarto para darle una carta. En ella un viejo amigo de Sakura le decía que la había encontrado, que había perdido al bebe que esperaba y que por las complicaciones del parto del no-nato, había muerto de una hemorragia.

No le gustaba esa opresión.

Se acurrucó contra el pecho desnudo de su novio. Nunca se le quitaría la costumbre que adquirió en el extranjero de dormir solo con su Hakama.

Hikaru la sintió temblar contra él, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para apoyarla. La apretó más en su abrazo y recargó la barbilla en su coronilla. La besó en el cabello y le acarició la espalda lentamente, dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que ella estuviera dormida.

no tengas miedo… siempre estaré contigo –

"lo mismo dijo mi hermana… y ya no está aquí" –

0o0o0o0o0

Mirando atrás

0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi caminó hacia el pueblo donde estaban ellas, las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Temía por Misao, por la seguridad de la que consideraba casi la hija que pudo haber tenido. Y temía por Sakura. ¿Por qué los había engañado a todos? ¿Cómo acabó como líder de un grupo de traficantes y matones? ¿Tan fácil le fue creer que él no la amaba?

Y además… al igual que ella podía que el hijo o hija que ha añorado y llorado en silencio tantos años siguiera con vida.

0o0o0o0o0

Mirando atrás

0o0o0o0o0

El sol les dio la única alarma que ellas necesitaban para saber que había que despertar y comenzar la misión. Cada una se encargó de despertar a su respectivo novio y de darle los buenos días.

despierta Sano… - le habló al oído y le besó la mejilla. Él tan solo se revolvió en la colcha y la abrazó por la cintura.

Misao – gimió en sueños él mientras la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo de lo que ya estaba.

Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando sintió algo duro contra su vientre y si le preguntaban ella no recordaba que Sano le hubiera robado la espada a Kenshin y se la hubiera llevado a la cama la anterior noche con ellos. Intentó liberarse del agarre al que estaba sometida, pero con sus movimientos solo logró que Sanosuke gimiera con fuerza.

Si… Misao – las manos de su novio le recorrieron los costados y se detuvieron en su trasero. Dio un respingo en el momento en que las sintió apretar y otro cuando comenzaron a masajearle esa parte del cuerpo.

Ah!! Sano – gimió ella también sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. De pronto las caricias se detuvieron y sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Sano.

Yo… yo… lo siento… - tartamudeaba su disculpa pero aún así no quitó las manos de donde las había tenido tan entretenidas.

Nee… Sano…- le dijo al oído con aire sensual – ¿qué era lo que estabas soñando? – el chico palideció y se puso rojo casi de inmediato. Misao se rió un poco de él en su interior y después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja como prueba. La reacción fue la esperada, él volvió a gemir y la presión en su vientre se hizo más notoria.

Lo besó en los labios llena de fogosidad y le acarició el cabello con una mano mientras la otra le acariciaba los abdominales duros y marcados. Valla si ese hombre era un verdadero pecado.

Sanosuke por su parte no se creía que eso estuviera pasando. Si bien la noche anterior estuvo dándole vueltas a esa idea, tanto que no pudo olvidarlo ni siquiera en sus sueños, no esperó que fuera ella la que comenzara con el juego. Como tampoco esperó que de repente ella parara y lo dejara insatisfecho sobre la cama.

vamos dormilón pervertido, necesitarás un baño frío –

Ella salió del cuarto ajustándose la yukata. Sonrió con malicia ante lo que acababa de hacer y enrojeció de solo recordarlo. Pasó al lado de la habitación de Sayaka y su novio sin prestar mucha atención de camino hacia el comedor. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquello se les hubiera salido de las manos?

0o0o0o0o0

Mirando atrás.

0o0o0o0o0

Sayaka despertó tan solo ser tocada por los primeros rayos de luz matinal. Se restregó los ojos con la mano derecha y con la otra tanteo buscando el calor de su novio. Lo encontró despatarrado por el futón, como la mayoría de los días. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

Poco a poco el beso dejó de ser unilateral y fue compartido. Las manos de él no perdieron el tiempo y se instalaron en la nuca de Sayaka para impedirle que se escapara. Ella solo sonrió sobre sus labios sin intentar escapar de su agarre y poco a poco bajó la fogosidad de aquél buen despertar. Hikaru se quejó sin ganas y estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero Sayaka ya estaba preparada para aquella reacción. Se montó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y acercó sus labios a su oído.

- O te levantas o no tendrás más juegos hasta que nos casemos –

Como si le hubiese echado un balde de agua encima – tal vez el hubiese preferido eso- tan solo tuvo que dar un brinco para salir de la cama, no tardó mucho más en tomar sus cosas de baño y dirigirse a las aguas termales.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y se dijo que ya estaban listos para casarse… ninguna mujer debe hacerlo hasta haber dominado por completo la voluntad de su marido, ya sea con una simple sonrisa o haber encontrado la forma correcta de chantaje.

0o0o0o0o0

Mirando atrás

0o0o0o0o0

Misao tomaba su primer te del día cuando Sayaka entró al comedor de la pensión dispuesta a sacarle todo lo relacionado a su relación con Sanosuke. Lo único que pudo haber fue sentarse a su lado al ver la sonrisa tonta que ella portaba y la mirada que dirigía a la nada. Ella también sonrió, porque aún recordaba lo bello que era el primer día de enamoramiento correspondido. Ese sentimiento de que nada puede salir mal en el mundo que los rodea, pero también recordó que eso no era así. Tarde o temprano algo arruinaría la felicidad de su amiga, pero no sería ella quien lo hiciera.

La tomó por el hombro, pues solo el contacto físico la sacaría de su aletargamiento. Misao pestañeo unas cuantas veces antes de enfocarla.

Veo que si se divirtieron a noche – se burló Sayaka mientras daba el primer sorbo a su te.

Yo… no… como… no es lo que tú piensas… nosotros – la cara de Misao – por lo menos para Sayaka – no tenía precio posible de pagar. No todos los días se puede ver a la terca y marimacha Okashira del Oniwabanshu sonrojada hasta las orejas pero con una sonrisa completamente boba en el rostro.

Deja de inventar excusas y cuéntame como te fue – dijo después de darle un zape. Misao se sobó la zona dañada sin muchas ganas, con la mente enfocada en otro momento que no era el presente.

Me ama – susurró con una voz llena de adoración palpable. Sus ojos brillaron aún más de lo que ya lo hacían y Sayaka tuvo la ligera impresión de que había descubierto una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

Dime algo que yo no supiera – La Okashira se volvió hacia ella con la duda en la mirada. Sayaka se rió un poco por su inocencia y por lo ciega que había estado todo ese tiempo para no notar lo que ella y su novio habían estado viendo y sintiendo durante todo ese tiempo con ellos. Claro que no era mucho, apenas un par de días, pero era suficiente para saber que ambos tenían una conexión especial, eso que se nota cuando vez a una pareja de ancianos que a pesar de los años siguen estando tan enamorados desde el primer día. Ese lazo que se forja con el tiempo y que solo las parejas totalmente destinadas pueden experimentar desde el primer momento. – Solo era cuestión de ver como te mira Misao. Pareciera que no existiera nada más sobre la tierra, como si él gravitara a tu alrededor. Solo mira lo que pasó a noche. Él no necesitó nada para saber que tenías miedo. Yo tuve que pensar mucho en nuestra niñez para darme cuenta y para saber porque sientes como sientes. Él solo tuvo que verte a los ojos para acoplarse a ti y consolarte. Es como si el lazo rojo del destino los tuviera atados a ambos –

El lazo rojo del destino –

Si, y no me preguntes de donde saco tamañas cursilerías porque ni yo misma se de que estoy hablando –

Misao la abrazó con fuerza. A pesar de haber perdido el contacto por tanto tiempo, a raíz de la muerte de su hermana, Misao sabía lo difícil que siempre fue para su Saya-chan el expresar sus sentimientos ante los demás. De pequeñas le era tan frustrante aquello que normalmente cuando quería decir algo que conllevaba muchos sentimientos terminaba llorando de desesperación por no poder hacerlo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y terminaron su te en silencio.

Te he extrañado mucho Saya-chan –

Y yo a ti BakaMisao –

Hey!!! – gritó, con la misma energía que siempre – sabes que odio que me llames así! –

No se – se hizo la inocente – pensé que después de tantos años separadas ya no te importaba que te llamara así… después de todo ya deber de haberte dado cuenta de lo Baka que eres –

Saaaaayaaaaa-chaaaaannnnnnnnnn – un aura oscura rodeó a Misao, como si se estuviera cargando de la energía maligna a su alrededor. Al notarla, Saya echó a correr rumbo al patio de la posada para poder pelear ahí sin quebrar nada valioso para la posadera.

0o0o0o0o0

Mirando atrás

0o0o0o0o0

Se estaba quitando la ropa para cuando su rubio amigo semi-extranjero entró a los baños. Tomó la toalla lo más rápido que pudo para que no viera su "problemita", pues ya tenía los pantalones en los tobillos. Hikaru en un principio se le quedó viendo con extrañeza, pero al final prorrumpió en carcajadas constantes y estruendosas al deducir que era lo que pasaba.

¿A penas tienes un día con ella y ya te da esos problemas amigo? –

Como si tú fueras un santo cabrón – se sentó en un banquillo y se apresuró a llenar de agua una tinaja para poder echársela encima.

Debo admitir que no, no lo soy – el brillo de su mirada solo pronosticaba problemas a el cabeza de pollo – además no creo que San Hikaru pudiera llegar a ningún lado – rió con fuerza – yo me veo más como un gran demonio pervertido –

Y tienes un muy acertado concepto de ti –

Gracias amigo –

No pretendía ser un cumplido-

Ambos se sumergieron en las aguas calidas de las termas cuando pasó el asunto de Sanosuke, no sin muchas burlas por parte de Hikaru.

no se si ella esté preparada para esto – soltó con pesadez.

¿Para hacerlo contigo? – lo miró confuso.

¡no tarado! – le aventó una piedra a la cabeza, dejándole un gran chipote.

Entonces crees que para eso ya está lista – gran cara de pervertido. Ante tal comentario, Sanosuke solo pudo ponerse de peor humor de lo que ya estaba a raíz de las burlas anteriores. Tomó un bambú cercano y se lo lanzó como si fuese una lanza. Hikaru apenas si pudo esquivarlo. - ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! -

Darte tu merecido – sacudió sus manos - ¿Qué acaso es en eso en lo único que piensas? –

¿hay alguien que no piense solo en eso? –

¡claro que si! – gritó – los que si tenemos una vida –

mas bien los que si tienen una vida amargada –

Me estás colmando la paciencia – y la vena en su frente le confirmaba a Hikaru que ya estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

¿Entonces a qué te referías? –

No creo que si llega el momento ella pueda matar a la líder del Yakuza – tan solo recordar sus ojitos tristes hacía que su alma se encogiera en su interior – y yo ya estoy harto de llevar muertes en mi conciencia. ¿Qué no puede la policía simplemente mandarnos a capturarlos y hacer ellos los asuntos sucios? –

Sabes tanto como yo que vivimos en una sociedad supuestamente pacifica, si se dedicaran a matar públicamente a los criminales, los gobiernos extranjeros verían como bárbaros a nuestros políticos y la población confiaría menos de lo que ya lo hacen en nuestros "protectores" – le explicó con aire cansado. Él también estaba cansado de toda esa farsa, pero reconocía que era la única manera de evitar una catástrofe mayor – A mi tampoco me gusta este trabajo de matón. Si algún día algo llega a salir mal, nosotros seremos los ejecutados, para ocultar la evidencia. Temo por ella más que nada –

La amas –

Más que a mi vida amigo –

Entonces comprendes porqué tengo miedo… No quiero que nada salga mal –

Verás como salimos adelante en esto amigo… solo confía en el grupo –

Si tan solo Kenshin estuviera aquí –

0o0o0o0o0

Mirando atrás

0o0o0o0o0

Un kunai pasó extremadamente cerca de su rostro y Sayaka tuvo que reconocer que Misao ya era mucho más fuerte y ágil de lo que recordaba, pero claro, desde la última vez que habían peleado ya habían pasado demasiados años como para que ninguna de las dos hubiera quedado estancada en aquél nivel. Ciertamente los viajes de los que le había hablado su amiga habían hecho que estuviera en una condición física envidiables, y los constantes peligros en que se vio implicada desde que se encontró con Batousai Himura – aún no puede creer que Misao lo conozca y mucho menos que ahora sea un hombre de hogar que ha jurado no volver a matar – la han mantenido en tensión suficiente para obligarla a progresar en su pelea y como ninja en general.

Comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo cuando ambas ya habían acabado con las armas ligeras que llevaban encima. Solo quedaban en sus cinturas, atadas muy pobremente dos espadas. Una Katana larga, que Misao apenas había comenzado a dominar completamente, y una Kodachi en la cual se había especializado gracias a los entrenamientos que Aoshi, antes de aquél día tan deprimente le había dado.

Hikaru silbó al verlas pelear, pues desde luego era un gran espectáculo, digno del mejor espectador. Sanosuke solo sonrió al verla tan viva. Ambas sonreían, pues en la pelea encontraban la realización de todos sus esfuerzos, y en sus novios a los únicos hombres de esa época que permitirían aquello.

Se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo. Los chicos se les quedaron viendo, esperando que reanudaran su combate, pero no fue así. Misao se hizo hacia delante y encaró a las sombras de un gran árbol que proyectaba su sombra frente a ellas. Levantó la vista y después hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

¿A qué debemos su visita Shinomori-san? –

Las reacciones fueron muy diferentes al escuchar las palabras de Misao. Aoshi solo levantó una ceja ante la formalidad de su protegida hacia él. Hikaru tuvo la misma reacción pero porque no sabía quien demonios era aquél tipo. Sayaka tuvo que apretar los puños hasta sangrar para no tarársele encima para darle la paliza que según ella merecía por hacer sufrir a las dos mujeres que ella más amaba en el mundo y Sanosuke…

Sanosuke sintió su corazón encogerse del miedo de perder a Misao tan solo a un día de haberla ganado.

Continuará…

Konichiwa!!!

De verdad, como dije antes, lamento un montón tardar tanto en subir algo, pero espero que esto les haya gustado.

Pensé que estando aquí en México iba a poder escribir más. Pero no fue así. De hecho paso tanto tiempo con mi familia y amigos como puedo, así que me olvido de la computadora por largo rato y cuando estoy frente a ella raramente puedo encontrar algo que me inspire a seguir.

Pero bueno, me voy

Un beso bien grande para todos y para mi amiga Okashira Janet.

Atte: Tommy


End file.
